


夜色温柔

by BookmarkofNYC



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 20世纪初, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Love, M/M, Omega Bucky Barnes, Romance, World War I
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookmarkofNYC/pseuds/BookmarkofNYC
Summary: 20世纪初美国上流社会AUABO军官盾X富少詹为了致敬菲斯杰拉德！有很多娜塔莎表姐😍视角的客观叙述（相当于盖茨比里尼克表哥的作用）





	1. Chapter 1

第一章 

1920年7月 娜塔莎第一视角

美国平静而繁华的生活已经困扰我很久了，我想念我的祖国。

我并非不喜欢这里，这里很不错，甚至我此刻正所处的位置——这个得天独厚的狭长半岛，可以算作是世界上最美妙和神奇的地方。它的正西方就是皇后区和布鲁克林，跨过一道浅浅的水湾就可以到曼哈顿。它不仅比邻最炙手可热的大都会，又自私地享受静谧的森林与海岸。

我的房间朝北，隔着狭窄的海峡，正对着的是康涅狄格的方向，虽然我肉眼看不到那里。但是夏季的长岛北岸精致利落的海岸线总能把大西洋流进海湾的水流衬托得蔚蓝和嶙峋。

而波罗的海，我的故乡，在这个季节里是灰蓝色的。每当夏天的漫长白日快过去时，我总要去家后院的秋千上玩耍，遥遥看看那泛成金光的洋面。

我叫娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫，两年前我离开圣彼得堡，因为我的堂叔沙皇尼古拉二世被推翻了。

那时我二十二岁，不热心政治，更不关心商业，唯独对战事钟情。

突然一个早晨——也是这样的夏季，天亮得很早，我正等着父亲军营里的教官来晨练。而进入家门的是我父亲的副官长，他把我和母亲带去涅瓦河口的码头，告诉我父亲很快会来和我们汇合，要我们先上船去伦敦的外祖父家。

但父亲从此没有了音讯。

隔年母亲决定改嫁到美利坚，我便随她一起来了。我不畏惧什么，因为我连最后一滴眼泪都流干了。留在旧大陆对几乎一无所有的我来说并不是什么好事，而这时候大西洋对岸的新贵们就显得更有价值了。 

正巧，我母亲的未婚夫是我姨父巴恩斯一家的世交，一名需要头衔加身的商人。

今天下午，他们要举办婚礼。

“娜塔莎，你准备好了吗？”门外传来了声音，那是小我两岁的表弟詹姆斯·巴恩斯。

他象征性地轻轻敲了两下门，然后便推开门探进来半个身子，见我穿戴整齐便嬉笑着走进来。他穿着米白色的晨礼服，领子故意般地没系好，踩着佛罗伦萨工匠新做深褐色皮鞋，在地板上发出吱吱的声音。

“詹姆斯亲爱的，你已经长大了，”我坐在床沿，看着我这个从来没有经历过什么风浪的表弟，轻轻示意他那扇门的方向，“这样可不好，我虽是你表姐，但我也是个Alpha。”

“别这样，塔莎，”他扯起嘴角微微上扬着，一边斜靠在了我房间的斗柜上，“别忙着说教我，我还指望跟你挑第二支舞呢。”

我们小时候每年都会随着各自母亲回英格兰的行程而在伦敦见面。对于一个居住在欧洲的最东方，一个居住在大西洋对岸的表亲来说，这在过去是件奢侈的事情。那时候我们都泡在蜜罐里，詹姆斯总是缠着我，带上男仆还有司机，陪他去摄政街逛新开的商店。他总是那么甜蜜，他甚至向我的姨母，也就是他的母亲，学会了熟练地说英格兰上流社会的那种英语——用那些公爵和诗人才会用的词句。这让我们在伦敦的假日总是可以讨到不少好处，不论在咖啡馆还是在剧院里。

说起来有些凄凉，这个甜蜜的Omega，是我在美国唯三的、有血缘关系的亲人之一。我的母亲、我的姨母——也就是詹姆斯远嫁美国的母亲，还有詹姆斯，构成了我全部的家庭。

我母亲婚礼办得有些铺张。宾客们一个个到来时，停车场的都快塞不下那些汽车了。

我和詹姆斯一起在门厅里帮忙。他一边盯着接待员的工作，一边站在摆着鲜花的大理石柱后，一个接一个地悄悄告诉我每位来宾的趣事秘闻。

他会知道这么多人物的故事自然不奇怪——他总是那么讨喜，那双眼眸的颜色只有罗马的泉水池才能比喻，似蓝似绿。他越是亲切和蔼，越是引人想主动把秘密都说给他听，仿佛他是被诸神祝福的可以守住禁忌的宝盒。

我见识过，他擅长流连于各种派对和酒会。但他从不喝酒，至少从我来美国后到今年冬天禁酒法案开始，我从没见过。虽然我们过去的两年多里见面的次数很有限，碰面一般都是在节日或者他放暑假的日子里。但是我深信不疑，他就是有这种本事，让人无法拒绝。

他说着平日里那种流动着的口音，那是专门属于他的纽约腔调。他的声音很温柔、沉沉的，透露着喜不自胜的情绪，仿佛是故意在逗我开心。

事实上他也确实做到了。

“托尼！”詹姆斯忽然向刚进来的人招手，抱怨着，却听不出责备，“快来这边，你怎么迟到了。”

托尼·斯塔克，是个风骚的Bata。过了今天，他就是我合法的兄长了。

他跟着他父亲做军火和各种各样的生意。因为我母亲的缘故，他们给了我很不错的薪水，让我为斯塔克工业的综合事务部工作。

“今天真是个好日子，我亲爱的巴恩斯先生，”托尼摘下了他的墨镜扔给一旁的人，然后向我们走过来，就几步路的功夫还不忘和经过的某个熟人招呼了一番，“还有尊敬的罗曼诺夫女爵阁下。”

他相当浮夸地敬了个礼，这种事也只有他会干了。我在工作上领教过太多他这种玩世不恭的聪明劲。是的，他人不错，也很聪明，但有时候让人伤透脑筋。

“行行好吧，托尼，”詹姆斯诉苦似地低头笑着说，“这里可是纽约。”

他故作恍然大悟：“哦，我的错，罗曼诺夫小姐，请原谅。”

“你的道歉被接受了，托尼，替我姐姐。”詹姆斯说着，几乎不动声色地朝斯塔克眨了眨眼睛，然后笑开了。他的表情总是这么丰富，从少年时代就是如此。我甚至自愧不如，虽然我知道人们总说我的外貌明艳张扬，但我从来没法在一次短暂的接触中，宣泄出像詹姆斯能表现的那么多激动人心的情绪。

“谢谢你，詹姆斯。”

你看，我怎能不疼爱他。

“娜塔，你和詹姆斯先招呼着，我还有事。”

说完他指了指大门，然后准备转身离去。正好，这时有人宣布新郎新娘很快就要步入花园了。詹姆斯拉着我的手臂把我拽出门厅，进入后面布置好的花园里去。

詹姆斯拉着我的动作下手很轻，但能感受到得道的力量。男性Omega在整个Omega族群里的比例不高。他们拥有比娇柔的女性Omega更高大的身材和更英武的身姿的同时，又在某些程度上保持了Omega的特质。詹姆斯更是个中翘楚，只要他的信息素不暴露，你几乎不会觉得是个Omega。他更像是个英俊温柔的Alpha绅士，不带一丝的粗鄙，不沾染一丁点这片大陆上盛产的属于新贵的铜臭。

我以我沙俄皇室的鉴别力为他背书——他如果单单站在那，简直就是整个纽约Omega的梦中情人。

然后，大约是四年前吧，我听说，詹姆斯是Omega的消息不胫而走。

“他成了整个东海岸Alpha的梦中情人”，这是托尼的原话。

那时候他刚去纽黑文上大学。而彼时我还在圣彼得堡，上大学这种事对我来说很陌生，我的宗族里从没有人接受过这种从德国兴起的现代大学教育。我记得那是他第一次离开家这么久——毕竟我们小时候在伦敦的假期最多两个月。

想想也是，一个Omega在外与同龄人朝夕相处很难不被发现什么。

婚礼的场面太大了，以至于游走在人群间都很难看到究竟来了些什么人。一天下来，疲惫的身体也让我懒得去看。

大概八点多的时候夜幕降临，我把巴恩斯一家送出门。

当我看到詹姆斯那辆新车时——一辆新的Duesenberg，还是难免地从疲态中分出一丝力气来惊叹。于是我便消耗掉了最后一点力气，只想回头冲进屋子里二楼那个属于自己的房间，然后沐浴。

陆陆续续离开的一辆辆豪华旅行车，和在门口林荫道上等待驾驶剩下一部分还未启动的汽车的司机，已经成了一道风景。

我走回屋内的时候，刚好远远地看到托尼。他身边还站着一个魁梧的金发男士，穿着陆军的军礼服，应该是个Alpha。

我在婚礼上并没有注意到这样一位人士。

他们站在通向花园的那扇门前说着什么，背对着我，面朝花园和海岸。

我犹豫着要不要去打个招呼。

可是仲夏夜里的蝉鸣弄得我有点神志不清，昏昏沉沉。

我决定打消这个念头。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

这是婚礼过去后的第一个周末，阳光充沛。

我的母亲和继父一起去了南法和西班牙度蜜月，所以这栋大宅里里只剩下我和托尼，还有七八个佣人。

我最近难得清闲。托尼倒是一大早就出门去了。

吃过早饭，离我和詹姆斯约好见面的十点还有好一会。我向管家道别，准备先到树林里走走，然后去湖边晒太阳。要知道纽约比圣彼得堡好的地方就在于，夏季的阳光更充沛些。

别墅正门前的石板车道烧成了一个浅赭石色圆环，配上房子暗红色的墙砖和灰蓝色的瓦顶，在阳光下倒是一点也不暗淡，反而像在发光。

不过，在圆环右方的延伸处，那栋独立而建的五格车库中，我看到其中一扇卷门被打开了一半。

托尼可不会这么早就回来。

我准备去看个究竟，正好打发时间。

我走过去，正俯身走进车库，一只不知哪来的小猫从车库里钻了出来，把我吓了一跳。

然后我直起身，扭头看到了一辆从没见过的黑色跑车。车上没有太多岁月的痕迹，但并不是很新。

托尼·斯塔克是不会买旧车的，我十分坚信这一点。

“娜塔莎小姐？”

管家的声音骤然出现。

我有点被惊到。我站在暗处，被卷门遮挡了一半光照的狭小车库里。而门外才是光明。让人有一种小时候偷偷溜进某个密室然后被抓住的错觉。

“是我，哈皮。”我平复了一下说道，从黑暗中向外走去。

“谢天谢地，我还以为是什么外人进来了。”

“这辆车，”我顿了顿，示意他往我身后看，“好像以前从没见过。”

“哦，您说它啊，”管家释然地说，“这是罗杰斯上尉的，托尼少爷的朋友。”

“罗杰斯上尉？”

“是的，他最近刚从欧洲回到纽约，住在西翼。”

“哦，是吗？”

见我皱起眉头，管家似乎也意识到了自己说了什么不妥的话。我看见他有点紧张，过了几秒钟才摆好表情。

“抱歉，娜塔莎小姐。”

我不是什么小心眼的人，但是战争的话题或多或少地会勾起我对于欧陆战火连绵的回忆和遥想。我估计管家先生估计还想多了点什么——我虽然和斯塔克算是一家人了，但我并不指望他们把家里一切的安排都告诉我。

“没关系的，哈皮。”

我安慰他，想着要赶紧换个话题才好。

“说说这位神秘的客人吧——罗杰斯上尉，对吗？”

我转身往庭院里走，管家也跟了上来。或许这个话题能让他多少宽慰点。我其实并不是有心打听人家的事。但毕竟大家在一个屋檐下，听听又何妨。不过管家愿意说多少，能够说多少都无所谓。

“我听说罗杰斯上尉现在是陆军中一位非常年轻有为的军官，”管家说，“上面对他很器重，虽然战争结束两年了，但是他一直在柯尼斯堡驻军。” 

“是吗，那他常来这里吗？”我问他。

“这个嘛，我记得他以前偶尔来，但没从有留宿，”管家停下想了想，“他是四年前参军的。”

“真有意思，”我接着问，“他以前就认识托尼？”

“是的，据说他十几岁继承了一笔不小的遗产，”管家沉吟了一会，“虽然他父母早亡，但是好像他的外公是州里有头有脸的人物，有时候会和我们有往来。”

听到这里我有点惊讶，脑海里飘过一堆不着边际的东西：长辈们一直教导我的，君主要镇守一线的传统、小时候见过的勃兰登堡门、我上班路上会看到的起重器和油乎乎的街边小店，以及婚礼那天晚上看到的背影。

我本以为在这个没有什么传统的国家里，暴发户们都只会善谋自存，鲜有责任可言。

然后我不由得对这位罗杰斯上尉产生了点无从可来的敬意。毕竟，短短四年晋升到这个军衔，对于一般人来说有点太快了。

管家过了一会补充道：“其实，我不记得他和托尼少爷如此密切。”

彼时我们已经走到了西翼的窗台下，我随着管家的目光，抬头看了看三楼窗户那挂着花篮的铸铁栏杆。

接着他自顾自笑起来：“不过托尼少爷多交一些正派朋友也是好事。”

“当然，”我赞同，然后问他，“这位军官大人打算呆多久？”

“我也不清楚，娜塔莎小姐。”他脸上的讶异和为难已经明明显现地写上了，好像我由不得外人住家里似的。可我又何尝不是半个外人。

“罗杰斯上尉是婚礼后一天搬来的，算下来应该有五天了，我猜想他很快就会离开。”

这位神秘的客人似乎总是深居简出。否则快一周了，我们为何都没有打过照面。

虽然我们分别住在别墅的两侧，但是主翼公用的区域还是大家每天要到访之处。

我和管家从西边的侧门回到屋内，这是一间开放式的活动室，摆放着球台和酒桌。婚礼那天这间小客厅的热闹程度大概是方圆几英里内最甚的，但现在却昏暗宁静。连早晨的太阳都不眷顾这里。

凉爽的室内催促我回到屋外的明媚里。

我决定早点启程去找詹姆斯。

我住的Sands Point和巴恩斯家在的Great Neck只隔了不到半小时车程。两幢房子坐落在港湾的一东一西，彼此从各自的码头远远地可以看到对岸。

我没有请佣人把游艇开出来直接坐船过去，而是慢悠悠地开车。我沿着峡湾的公路行驶，也只花了大概二十五分钟就到了那座树林掩映间的宅子。

巴恩斯家的主楼是一栋小巧精致的别墅。红顶白墙，说不上某种特定的风格，倒像是结合了各种不一样的设计。它有着有点像地中海度假别墅才有的那种暖色墙壁，不过更浅更白；浅红色的屋顶不似意大利的那些那么平缓，而是温带寒冷地方才的那种尖顶。深褐色的木质窗棂有点阿尔卑斯山麓的味道。

当我抵达的时候，我发现其实已经有人先到了。

此刻詹姆斯还穿着浅蓝色的冰丝衬衫和赭石色的麻料长裤，坐在餐桌前吃着他的欧姆蛋。

而他的左手边，一名身材颀长的男士正在读早报。他的整个上半身恨不得都被藏在了竖立大开的报纸后面。见我进来，他微微把头仰起来，露出额头。我看到他眉毛跳得高高的，正打算不动声色地观察我。

不过很显然，事迹败露，然后他不由分说地朝我道来：“你是不是来太早了，罗曼诺夫。”

“更早的是你吧，”我没好气地回他，“洛基。”

然后我又想起来：“况且你不是说在广场饭店等我们吗？”

“我乐意。”

“哈，你们俩真是，”詹姆斯正从大腿上撩起餐巾，然后蘸走了嘴角的番茄酱，“想不到我这如此受欢迎。”

“他又和他哥哥吵架了。”詹姆斯走过我身边时偷偷给我使眼色。

然后他眉眼挂着笑意，朝着及地的木架玻璃门走去，然后开门跟司机说准备把他家那辆休旅车开出来。

“詹姆斯，你不换衣服吗？”

“哦，你说这个，”他扯了扯自己身上鲜艳的衣服，低头思考了片刻，“我再带一件深色外套吧。”

“明智之举！”洛基一口喝完了他面前瓷杯里的茶，仿佛喝麦芽酒似的，“广场饭店前些天装了空气调节系统，就是那种能吹冷风的机器，到处都是。”

我不禁翻了个白眼，这个人的鬼主意是最多的。然后我注意到他身上已经搭着一件深蓝色夹克了。

“今天凉快的很，人家可不会每天都把那么昂贵的机器打开，”我反驳他，“刚刚我在斯塔克家的西翼兜了一圈，都没有感觉到昨天烈日晒过的那里。”

西晒是夏季最可怕的东西。它能把白天积累的热气闷在墙壁和屋顶里，使人透不过气来。

“塔莎，你不是住东边吗？”詹姆斯刚拿好衣服从衣帽间出来，笑着看了眼窗外的私人码头和蔚蓝的海水，“否则你就每天能从窗户看到我了。”

“是，不过最近斯塔克家有位客人住在西翼。”

“哦！金屋藏娇！快说说那人长什么样！叫什么名字！”

我无奈地看黑发的男子一眼——他大概也是我见过的最不像Omega的Omega之一了。

“我没见到那个人，只知道他叫罗杰斯。”

“罗杰斯？”詹姆斯问，“哪个罗杰斯？”

罗杰斯是个在美国极为常见的姓氏。

我还没来得及说那是一位军官，那天好像也来参加了婚礼，是托尼的朋友，司机就来请我们一同出去了。

TBC


	3. Chapter 03

当我从曼哈顿回来时，已经是傍晚了。微微出现的夕阳用浅金色包裹着半片天地。天空还保有一些蓝色，倒是海面变成了某种说不明白的蓝绿。

我把车停在海边的草坪前，在座敞篷驾驶座上望着海面发呆。

我想起今天下午的事。

当时我们正在广场饭店的The Palm Court喝下午茶。因为天气极好的缘故，阳光通过饭店半透明的顶棚上镶嵌的奶油色彩绘玻璃，洒下的光线格外美丽。配上冷气和室内种植的棕榈树，整个夏日的午后的呼吸也变得极为清爽。

桌上已经放好了刚刚盛出茶壶的红茶。

石榴石般殷红的茶汤上冒着热气。白色的烟雾由红色的茶水当幕布，所以十分显眼。甚至可以让人看到它在茶汤表面的油脂上带起了不规则的波纹——仿佛在提醒人们，这是整个大厅里唯一的热源。

当侍者端上放着小号三明治和蛋糕的多层点心篮子时，詹姆斯和洛基正分别靠着各自的椅子，有一搭没一搭地讨论关于红茶上冒着的蒸汽。

是流体力学还是什么的——总之我不太懂的东西。

不过我能和他们愉快地讨论艺术，那是我的必修课。我们刚从乔治·巴纳德[注释1]先生的工作室回来，那里新运来了些欧洲各地的绘画，而他慷慨地邀请我们先睹为快。

这也是我们今天相约去市区的原因。

服务生把篮子放好之后，又热情地给我们介绍上面每一道点心的名字和由来。我和詹姆斯在伦敦时就对这一套英式的消遣再熟悉不过，难免觉得刚学会这一套的美国人有些热情得过头了，反而像是在附庸风雅。

这不，我看见詹姆斯皱起了眉头，幽幽地看着那个高高立起，有着三层托盘的篮子。

不过下一刻我就发现我想错了。

我的表弟是有良好教养的人，他不会责备这种事。

令他不悦的，是他透过托盘看到的那位，正从不远处走来的人。

“巴恩斯先生。”

他走到詹姆斯和洛基的椅子之间，问候道。

这是布洛克·朗姆洛。他那一头硬挺浓密的黑色卷发和胡须正在明目张胆地告诉旁人，他是罗马人的后裔。

我勉强认得他。虽然他自己在做些正经贸易，但人人都知道他来自纽约最大的玛菲亚（Mafia即黑手党）[注释2]家族。

他正注视着詹姆斯的深色瞳孔，快被笑着的双眼遮蔽起来，与他凌乱的黑色眉毛合成一体，构成某种慑人的英俊。

然后他转过身说：“奥丁森先生，以及罗曼诺夫阁下。”

我向他点头，然后也表示问候。我因为工作，我和他开过两三次洽谈会。

“三位好久不见，”他的目光均沾我们三人，吐词有点模糊，但是很厚重，“今日怎么有兴致到城里来？”

洛基扫了一眼他，端起茶杯：“我们去巴纳德先生那里看画。”

“你们常来看画吗？”他问，没有要坐下的意思，只是把一只手搭在詹姆斯身后的椅背上。

“上一次来，还是碰到你的那次。”詹姆斯回答地很巧妙。他微微偏抬起头向着站在他身侧的朗姆洛，不过并没有给予他直接的眼神。

“我喜欢绘画，但是更喜欢雕塑，恰好巴纳德先生那也有不少，”他说，“话说我最近收到一批文物，是从塞浦路斯运来的。如果各位有兴趣来指教，我将万分感谢。”

说完他看了眼远处的某张桌子，然后对我们说：“恕我要失陪了，改日再叙。”

我们也向他道别。

我注意到他转身的时候，那只放在椅背上的右手是最后离开的。

一阵海风吹来，把我的思绪拉回来。

我还有点沉浸在自己的世界里，没注意到我下车时关车门的动作有点鲁莽。

当我攥着车钥匙往房子正门走了几步之后，我注意到一个人。

而他也正回头看着我。

他在画画。

他坐在西翼的小花园里，几乎是背对着我，面向夕阳。我看到油画布上的有大块的明黄色，所以我猜想他是在画面前的这幅落日景象。

这个侧着的背影很熟悉。

金色的头发直直的，有点蓬松，却梳的一丝不苟。我看到他宽厚的肩膀饱满地撑起印着绿色大方格的白底衬衫。那种迷迭香的颜色和陆军的颜色有异曲同工之妙。

不知过了几秒，他从高脚椅上站起来。放下手中的颜料盘和画笔，还不小心碰到了他那意式画箱的其中一只支撑腿。于是他抱歉地朝我笑了笑，然后缓缓朝我走过来。在他背后越来越浓的夕阳，给人一种原始质朴、玄幻莫测的感觉。

“想必您就是娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫女士，”他彬彬有礼地说，“这些天还未曾有空向您问好，实在抱歉。”

“您好，罗杰斯上尉。”我脱口而出，几乎没有犹豫，虽然我压根还没有问他的姓名。

他笑了起来，给人一种很谦和的感觉。不得不说，他的脸庞比我想象中更年轻俊朗。他的眉眼距离挺近的。此刻他笑着，所以更近了。我几乎可以隔着好几步的距离看到密而交错的睫毛。

他个头很高，有六英尺，或者更高。

“我已久仰您多日，但今日一见竟觉得有些面熟，”他缓缓地说，让人清晰地领会到他的嗓音也很好听，“战争期间[注释3]，您是不是到访过美军第七师？”

我当时随父亲支援过很多在东欧的友军。美国是稍晚时候加入的协约国成员，所以我和他们只有一次短暂的接触。

“是的，我去过107步兵团。”

“哦，果然！”他很喜悦地说，“我刚才就看出来了，我肯定见过您。”

我不禁有些激动，更是五味杂陈。

我们就这样，以一种最温和的方式，剥开了我最不愿意去讨论的记忆。但有趣的是，和罗杰斯的对话并没有让我不适。我们聊了会普鲁士漫长的冬季、波罗的海恼人的潮湿，还有柯尼斯堡现在的样子。他告诉我他的战后任务已经交接完毕了，不会再回到柯尼斯堡[注释4]驻军。

说到这里，他又释然地笑了起来。岂止是释然，简直就是芸芸众生中难得一见的从容，带着一众令人安心的气质。上帝啊，我差点忘记他还是个出色的军人，以及——失去家人的孤儿。这让我有种彼此身份重叠的错觉。

我甚至某一瞬间感觉，除了我本人之外，我大概也就只见过三四个这么令人放心的Alpha。

“恕我冒昧，如果您不介意，可以叫我史蒂夫。”

原来罗杰斯上尉的名字叫史蒂夫。

“不，当然不，我荣幸之至——哦，也请您称呼我娜塔莎吧。”

就在这时，大门外的林荫道上传来引擎的轰鸣。

托尼从外面回来了。

他停好车，远远见我们俩正在说话。他耸了耸肩，表示倒乐得省了一桩事，不用在今天晚饭时专门介绍我们认识了。

“那晚餐时候见。”托尼拍了拍史蒂夫的手臂，对我们说。

我也准备赶紧回房间换身衣服。

而年轻的军官则是在简单的道别后朝他被晾在西院的画具走去。

天已经越来越暗，苍穹里色调暗淡的灰蓝色越来越多，几乎要冲破了落日的温暖。

我想他那副落日美景今天应该无法完成了。

TBC

注释1：巴纳德是那个年代美国著名的艺术收藏家和雕刻家，罗丹的学生。他的私人收藏据说后来被洛克菲勒买下，后来建成了大都会艺术博物馆的分馆“The Cloisters”即“隐修院”。隐修院不同于第五大道上的本馆，专攻中世纪艺术。没什么人气，但是更符合隐修的气质。大家如果去纽约玩，可以去打卡。那是大都会里一个静谧的好去处，而且似乎很少中国游客知道的样子。

注释2：纽约的黑手党很猖獗的。多是意大利移民。朗姆洛的演员也是意大利裔的纽约人哦。

注释3：指当时的第一次世界大战。德帝国、奥匈帝国等是同盟国，大英帝国、法兰西第三共和国、俄帝国、意大利王国还有后加入的美国是协约国阵营。

注释4：柯尼斯堡原是德国的重要城市，后成为俄国的加里宁格勒。是欧洲东部、波罗的海沿岸的兵家必争之地，也是文化名城。康德就是这里人。Steve驻扎在这里，可见出他的工作之重要。


	4. Chapter 04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 见面咯

第二天早晨，我们三个依旧是一起用早餐的。

托尼坐在长桌的顶头，我和史蒂夫分别坐在他两侧。经过昨天晚餐时分的寒暄，我已经很习惯叫起这个名字。

管家在早餐快结束时进到餐厅里来。他手上的银托盘里装着早报和一些信件，还有一把雕花的铜制拆信刀。

他把盘子放在托尼身后的边柜上。然后将拆信刀放到我们三人都能及的桌子正中间，再一封封地把信分给我们。

管家率先递给我一封。那是我在伦敦的外公的来信。我随手打开看了一下，没有什么太特别的，大约就是日常的寒暄与问候。但这次他专门问了我有没有在美国遇到什么合适的意中人。我想大概他是觉得我年纪不小了。

港湾对岸的詹姆斯应该也收到外公的信。

不过外公从不问他有什么Alpha意中人，或者有什么Alpha追求者——从小就是这样。

我觉得外公有点自欺欺人。他很喜欢詹姆斯这个最小的外孙，所以似乎不愿意什么人把他抢走。即使有他也不想知道，反正天高皇帝远不是吗。

不过我印象中，我表弟这两年也确实从没跟我说过这方面的事情。

当我抬起头准备拿拆信刀拆开第二封信时，我看到托尼面前已经有三四个开过的信封了。

而史蒂夫，他手上正握着一封米色的信件，表情有些凝重，丝毫没有要打开的意思。而那是他今天唯一的一封信函。

我有点纳闷，仔细往他那一瞧，才意识到我也有一份和史蒂夫那封同样的。那个印着蓝色火漆和用黑蓝色墨水手写着信息的信件，此刻属于我自己的那封正被我捏在手中。

托尼也是。我看到他的面前也有。

尊敬的罗曼诺夫女士：

第二十届纽约市-长岛地区马术锦标赛将如期举行。我们诚挚邀请您在下周六，7月13日上午九点前往亨廷顿[注释1]公园马场观看本届马术三项赛。无酒精饮料及轻食茶点到时将免费供应。我们诚挚地恭候您光临。

纽约市及长岛地区马术协会

好吧，如果连我都能收到，那詹姆斯肯定也收到了。这是应该是今天早上我和他收到的第二封同样的信件了。不过他的那封上面应该写的是“诚挚邀请您参赛”，毕竟他的骑术是这一带出了名的。

不过，我没有正式注册成马术协会的会员。我想他们这次应该是通过花名册[注释2]找到的我。虽然俄帝国[注释3]已经不复存在，但曾经的头衔还是让我能获得不少额外的福利。

接下来的一周我都在公司忙碌一笔南方来的新订单。詹姆斯告诉我他这些天正在加紧为马术比赛练习。所以我们唯一的交流是一次简短的电话。

一周的时间就像一场忙碌的、熙熙攘攘的梦一样过去了。

到了7月13日，星期六。

我天不亮就自然醒来了。我换上了身白底红花的双绉真丝连衣裙，那还是我从伦敦带来的。下楼吃早餐之际，我没忘记给巴恩斯家去了个电话。虽然詹姆斯还未起床，但他的管家会把我的问候和祝福带到。

大约6：30的时候，托尼也下楼来了。我们互道了一声早安，然后他走到我的左手边坐下。他还穿着他那件红色的睡袍。我一直说那件睡袍挺难看的，但他不听。

外面天已大亮，而我还在喝那杯冷掉的餐后咖啡。

“给您重新换一杯吧。”管家看到我正要伸手端起那盏白色骨瓷做的咖啡杯。

我的注意力全在铺平在餐桌上的早报版面里，随口回到：“不用了，谢谢你，哈皮。”

托尼正在用刀叉捯饬他的芦笋——他把本已经切成段的植物切得更小。一边咀嚼，一边若无所思地看着正对面那扇面海的落地玻璃门。

当他解决完了芦笋，正要把餐具伸向那个半熟的煎蛋时，突然想起什么来。

“史蒂夫呢？”

“我没看见他，应该还没起床吧。”我说。

“这可不应该。”

我给了他一个“我什么也不知道”的表情，回头看了眼挂钟。

6：43

“我去叫他吧，”我看了眼那杯冷掉的咖啡，想起那味道，感到有点反胃，“正好我也吃完了。”

我往西翼走去，穿过铺着亚麻色地毯、摆着高大花柱的门厅，经过那间安静的被当做娱乐室用的小客厅，然后踏上那些石砌的、通向三楼的阶梯。

“史蒂夫——”我用不高不低的声音喊他，扶着钉在墙上的铸铁扶手，登上最后几步台阶。那种冰凉的触感比咖啡还让人清醒。

可没有人回答我。

三楼是整栋房子的顶层，所以很小。楼梯走完只有一个鲜有人使用的小客厅，因为很少派上用场所以只放了两架边椅，和一张摆着几本报刊的胡桃木高脚茶几——那原本应该放着当季的绣球花。

楼梯右边是这个小厅里唯一可以通向的那间客房的门。

我敲了敲那扇厚重的木门，继续呼着他。

未果。

我的耐心被一点点消磨，甚至在边椅上坐了一会。于是我决定试试开门进去把他拉起来，大家也都挺熟的了不是吗。

黄铜门把手的温度比楼梯旁的铁质扶手要温和很多。

门没有锁，我轻轻借力推开它来。

房间里空无一人。

连那张小号双人床上的洁白被单都已被整理得一丝不苟。这间充满了诺曼底风情的屋子里，只有在小阳台那扇打开着的落地门前，随风而动的窗帘仿佛有一丝生气，正随着海面扬来的风招展。

“史蒂夫，是你吗？”

我又朝阳台呼唤了一声。但是风似乎把我的声音全数推回进室内，因为还是没有人回答我。

我慢慢步出房间，来到那不足5平方英尺的空中花园。这正是几天前看到的，那个挂着花篮的小露台——花篮里面开着白色的蔷薇花。这个小天地大概算是附近的一处高地了。它让人有机会俯瞰夏日的早晨。虽然此刻清晨十分，往西的景色颇为平淡，不及夕阳西下时分来得震撼。但是前方花园里那一片盎然的景象和径直延伸至大海的码头，有一种魔力。这种魔力使人感到，只要站在这里，就可以拥抱那一片海洋，甚至还有对岸的、以及更远处一切荣华。

当我收回远眺的目光时，无意间发现了一个正在移动的身影，就在那条狭长的、木桩直插浅滩的码头上。他走得很慢，时不时徘徊一下，却转眼间即将走到尽头。我隐约看到他把双手扶在顶头的围栏上，稳健地伫立着，但并似乎没有把身体的重量交给那长年累月被风水侵蚀的木头，仿佛随时准备抽身。

“史蒂夫！”我喊道。这次声音有点洪亮，我下意识地顾盼了一下左右。

年轻的军官转过身来。尽管我离他有些距离，但我能看到他在匆忙地四下寻找这个声音。

我又喊了一声，还朝他挥了挥手。

他抬头看向我，迅速从码头上踱回院内。他用手掌遮挡在额前，眯着眼，皱着眉头向上看来，仿佛那是他军帽的帽檐。他有点迷惘，过了好一会才朝我挥手致意，然后指了指西翼那扇小门，便从花园中走来。

我想他大概是被我身后东方刚升起的朝阳刺得眼睛有些酸涩吧。

我转身合上那扇阳台的落地门，准备下楼去与他汇合。

却不巧的，脚边一阵闷闷的声音传来——我的弄倒了什么东西。

我俯身去找，果然在落地窗和帘子后面发现了几幅交叠着倒地的画板。

我赶紧把它们扶起来，按照基于现在的位置的推测放回墙角原处。

所以我会看到画的内容实属偶然——我真的不是有意要窥探别人的私隐。

每一幅都是在描绘刚才我看到的那一片水天景色——从同一个方向，无一例外。有的是从高处的阳台上，正如刚才那样；有的是从花园里，就如初次见面时那样。有颜色冷暖交错的清晨，也有挂着雄浑落日的傍晚，还有说不出什么时候的景象。

一共有五幅画，我简直要惊叹史蒂夫的效率。他才来几天啊！

我把它们叠起来放好，顺手抚了抚边缘把它们码整齐。

结果，我触到了那个令我感到惶惶不可终日的秘密。

在一幅张画着夕阳的画布和画板之间，我摸到了一个戳出来的小纸片。我想把它塞进去，但是未曾打磨干净的画板边缘始终和我作对。我只好把它抽出来，心想从画板上方轻轻推进去。

不过，猝不及防地，我看到了一张略微泛黄的炭笔画，黑色的碳渍有些散开了，显然不是最近的作品。

上面画的是我的表弟——詹姆斯·巴恩斯。左下角还写着“Bucky”。Bucky是指的什么，鹿吗？

我有些诧异，一时还没搞明白状况。

于是我不禁又看了眼墙角的油画。

这次我好像明白了些许。

在那几幅画中，远处半岛的海岸线上总有一处红瓦白墙、立于悬崖之上的小房子。虽然它只有一星半点，但是还是被清晰地画了出来——可是，要知道，即使从这浅浅海湾对岸的斯塔克家望去，足够远的距离也会阻挠人清楚地将它看个明白。

坐在去马场的车里，我有些恍惚。

托尼在开车，我坐在后座上，而那个把我思绪搅乱的人坐在副驾。

我打量着那个金色的后脑勺和从后颈延伸下来被藏在浅色亚麻衬衣里的线条。那里有风吹日晒的痕迹，留出与制服笔挺领口一样的形状。我一时感觉眼前的不过是个和一般士兵没什么两样的粗人。

车开得很快，而后座比前排离挡风玻璃更远，我听见风从耳边呼啸而过的声音。

不知道过了多久，我们到了亨廷顿。我只来过一次这里，上次我来还是跟着巴恩斯一家。

我们三个的位子被安排在一起，是看台天棚下正第二排中间的好位置。

远处起伏的翠绿丘陵和运动场白色的围栏交织在一起。

我看到骑手们都聚集在看台左边角落里的马厩前。来参赛的多是花名册榜上有名的人士，所以选手们上场前的聚集更像是某个早午餐会的社交行为。

詹姆斯正在抚摸他的那匹名叫薇奥拉的爱马的背脊——那是他喜爱的戏剧《第十二夜》中女主角的名字。此刻他穿着白色的马裤和长靴，还有他最喜欢的那件蓝黑色燕尾制服。就像喜欢骑射本身一样，与之相关的一切，他都用上了最好的。

席间这会儿正有人推着车送来冰镇的果汁、茶还有咖啡。

沿路上服务生问着来宾要喝点什么，有的甚至不用询问就给出了答案，然后服务生就训练有度地递上饮料。

服务生朝我们走近。我坐在托尼和史蒂夫中间，推车从右边来，要先经过史蒂夫。我的余光扫到那个停留在他脚边的推车上耷拉下来的野餐桌布。史蒂夫不光没有预先就报上自己的需求，而且当人询问他“先生，请问您要喝点什么？”的时候也无动于衷。况且他的腿挡住了那个小餐车的去路。

“我要杯冰茶，谢谢，”我越过他对侍者说，顺道解围，“你也要冰茶吗，史蒂夫？”

我这才见他回过神来，眉头微微皱着，仿佛刚才的对话都与他无关。他的眼神此刻虽然有些漠然地聚焦在我脸上，但是眼底还带着本来投放到更远处的余温。

“哦，是的，”他说，然后转过头给予服务生一个抱歉地微笑，“谢谢你。”

他的语气中竟然散发着一股怅然若失的情绪。

这让我有点烦躁。

更何况托尼正在为了饮料挑三拣四。

我接过那杯浮着冰块的玻璃杯。

大概是在人群中穿行的推车小生在我们这停留太久的缘故，我注意到马厩边，詹姆斯还有其他几位选手朝我这看过来。

我向他报以微笑，抬手给他打了个招呼。我不敢用太大的幅度挥手，因为那种叫做“礼仪”的东西在这种场合加倍重要。

他大概也认出了我，向前走了两步，与其他人区分开，毫不拘泥地跟我挥手。

“劳驾，女士。”一个身影挡住了我，让我的眼睛突然陷入了昏暗的遮蔽中，而身边的史蒂夫则是像撒了金粉一样回到光线里——那个服务生正要从我面前推车走过。

当我再回望到场上时，我发现詹姆斯的手僵在了半空中，虽然只有很短一瞬。

因为距离之远，我看不太清他的脸，只能在脑海中构建他的神态。我的印象中有那么多他的样子，可是不偏不倚地，我的思绪自顾自地从我的记忆殿堂里挑出了最近的那一个詹姆斯——那幅素描。

忽然一股躁动与不安随着刚喝下去的冰茶涌上我的胸腔。

我并不敢明目张胆地看向身边的金发Alpha，但我余光瞥见他的坐姿一点没变，还是那副正襟危坐的样子。因为保持着笔挺坐姿的缘故，在他手上多出来的那杯冰茶就显得十分奇怪了。

是啊，没了那个恼人的小推车的遮挡，詹姆斯一定看到了我身边的人。

没多久司仪和裁判就宣布障碍赛要开始了。选手们要依次上场，詹姆斯排在第二个。我看到他慢慢踱步到离看台更近的区域候场，那里有为他们准备的沙滩椅和马童。

而此刻他应该去起点候场，更应该陪在薇奥拉身边安抚她。

詹姆斯拿起水壶，侧面朝着看台。马童为他撑起遮阳伞，但他没有要坐下的意思，只是借着喝水的动作用水壶挡住脸，然后悄悄瞅着我的方向。

他蓝绿色的眼珠在阳伞的庇护里似乎变成了严厉的深褐色。因为很近，我知道他的眼神停留在史蒂夫·罗杰斯身上，而他的半露出来的脸庞则更加严厉。

我其实挺想知道罗杰斯上尉此刻是什么表情。可是，没几眼的功夫，我都还没来得及去偷看——詹姆斯的目光就流淌到我的身上。

我感到有些荒唐。仿佛我是一个太平洋殖民地小岛上矜矜业业的渔民，却被巡捕在某天夜里的酣睡中抓出去，为了我压根没听过的罪名审问我一样。

最后还是薇奥拉的叫声把他牵引回去。

然后他就没再往这边瞧过了。

直到比赛伊始，他还表现得很镇定。翻身上马、缩短脚蹬的动作都如常流畅。但是跳跃了三四个障碍栏杆，回到看台前继续下一个障碍周期的时候，他的前倾姿势就不太对了。他的节奏与薇奥拉的节奏逐渐不一致。他控制缰绳的手臂、前倾的背颈、后翘的腰臀，还有两侧夹紧的双腿，都越来越像一处处互相独立的波浪一样翻滚着。

这可不是个好消息。我攥紧了拳头，祈祷他赶快调整好。

“哦！”

可是天不遂人愿，人群里传来的一道道短促的轻叹。

我顾不得什么礼仪了，直接从座位上站起来。而那个金发的Alpha却先我一步。接着，人群中也有好些人站了起来一探究竟。

詹姆斯倒在草地上，平躺着，一只腿弓着，感觉下一刻就要痛苦地打滚。他的侧身朝向我，我看到他正用右手扶住左臂。

我甚至没有勇气去看他脸上的表情，我怕我下一秒就会控制不住自己。

主啊，我早上就该阻止史蒂夫·罗杰斯来这里！

TBC

注释1：长岛更往东走，往里走的一处地名。比斯塔克和巴恩斯家离市区更远。

注释2：一份名单，上面有主流上层圈子人士的联系方式。《了不起的盖茨比》里乔丹和尼克第一次去盖茨比家参加宴会那处戏的尾声，她对他说请他从“电话簿”上找她的联系方式，然后去看她。指的就是我这里说的花名册。美国东部那些历史悠久的地方都有这样的花名册。在当时是重要的社交媒介和指南，不过如今更多是历史文件和象征性的传统习俗了~我忘了是在哪里听来的了，奥巴马也是当了总统之后才上芝加哥的花名册（他是在芝加哥起家的），虽然没啥作用，但是一份作为少数族裔平民奋斗结果的荣誉。

注释3：就是罗曼诺夫王朝统治的俄帝国。1917年二月革命爆发，尼古拉二世（文中娜塔莎的叔叔）退位，俄帝国时代终结。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary：耶鲁往事第一弹
> 
> Warning：past-preg

Chapter 05

我的一下午都耗在医院里，消毒水的味道和刷成草绿色的半截墙壁让人感到不适。詹姆斯在手术室里呆了很久，医生初步诊断他的左臂有一节粉碎性骨折。

我没让托尼留在医院，暗示他带着史蒂夫先走。虽然后者在医院门口踌躇了很久，最后还是离开了。

在詹姆斯落下马之后，最先赶到的是洛基，他当时正在场地里候场。

在手术期间，他拉住我，表示要跟我说件很重要的事。

（以下是下午洛基说的话，当时他坐在医院的长椅上）

那是1916年12月的某一天。

我当时正考完最后一门古希腊语，从教室往外走，穿过那个中庭的走廊。好吧，说了你也不懂，总之挺美的，就是楼与楼之间的树少了点——他们尽种草去了。我记得那天下午太阳莫名其妙地很大，晒得路边的积雪都化了。

我们在道格拉斯街230号有一栋小楼，希腊式的。那是我们一个兄弟会的聚会场所——你应该听说过光照会[注释1]，就是起源于巴伐利亚的那个——耶鲁也有。每年他们都会招15个新生。詹姆斯和我都是那年的新成员。

我从楼里出来之后，就准备去道格拉斯街230号拿我和我哥的网球拍——索尔也是的，没错。

我走到门口的门廊下正准备在大衣口袋里找那扇门的钥匙，然后我听到了一些奇怪的声音。你知道我是Omega所以我闻不出来同类的信息素，但是我还是莫名感到不对劲。当我把门打开时，我简直要吓软了——我没有夸张。

我闻到很浓烈的Alpha信息素，还有酒味。

我赶紧把大门关上，拼命往校园的中央跑去。好在我半路遇上了我哥哥，他当时和布洛克·朗姆洛还有其他几个高年级走在一起。你应该也知道我不是很喜欢朗姆洛，但我哥老是跟他打球，到现在也是。

我忙拉着我哥跑回我们那栋小楼。背后那群人竟然还笑，我真想诅咒他们。

我们开门进去，发现起居室里没有人。Alpha的气味也似乎淡了很多了。但是地上撒了红色的酒，酒渍延伸到会议室里面。

我真的，至今都记得那个场景，我当时的第一反应竟然是火辣而不是震惊。

詹姆斯衣不遮体地躺在会议桌上。

我把我哥挡在外面，第一时间跑进去检查他的腺体。

谢天谢地，还好他没被标记。

“近来，快点，你去哪，”

我听见他迷迷糊糊地这么说，大概就是这些词。他的指尖冰凉，可是吐气却很热。我问他发生了什么事，他好像听不见似的。

我壮着胆瞟了一眼他下面，非常绝望地看到了白浊的液体。我当时真的很害怕，我不敢想发生了什么。我朝门口喊我哥，但我哥又不方便进来。我只能任由詹姆斯躺着，先把能穿的部分穿起来。他身上的酒味很大，熏的我简直不想呼吸。

他勉强被我推着坐了起来——我得给他把裤子提起来啊！这时候他好像回过来神，直勾勾地看着我，然后扫了一眼周围，那眼神混混沌沌的，真把我吓到了。

接着他就哭了起来，哭得特别伤心。

我跟他从小一起长大，我真的很少见他流眼泪。他总是用一幅善意的样子看待所有事情，好像没什么能难倒他。

我和我哥就把他弄出来。我简单打理了一下现场，然后留了两扇气窗打开通风。把他留在那可能会被更多人看见——有钥匙的可不止我一个。我们将敞篷车顶盖起来，把他装进车后座，不敢回他宿舍，于是就去了我哥在奥兰治公园附近租的一间公寓。还好他一个人住。

詹姆斯哭了一路，有时候抽泣，有时候很激动，听得我心惊肉跳。那天晚上他发了高烧，也就不哭闹了。我们给他喂了退烧药和抑制剂，很明显他处在发情期。

第二天早上他好了很多。我问他知不知道昨天那个jian污他的Alpha是什么人。他竟然一脸木然地靠在床头上。我打赌他绝对听见了我的问题。

当时圣诞假期已经开始了。我们决定赶紧开车带着詹姆斯一起回长岛。我下午和我哥来来回回公寓和他宿舍好几趟，替他整理行李。有一辆眼熟的黑色跑车停在他宿舍楼下，就在詹姆斯那辆白色的跑车旁边。可我当时没在意。

回长岛之后我往巴恩斯家跑得很勤。大概是回来后的第二天吧，我竟然在他家门口看见了那辆黑色的跑车。我正回想那是属于谁的，一边走过他家盖上了防冻罩的草地网球场。我刚打算进门，就看到一个金发的大个子灰头土脸地从他家那扇岑光瓦亮的玻璃门中走出来。管家在一旁尴尬地笑着，好似在赔什么不是。接着二楼突然传来瓷器破碎的声音，把我吓了一跳。

我一瞬间就明白了。

该死！我早就该想到的——

你上星期六说你家那个客人叫罗杰斯。哎，你不知道，詹姆斯那天在巴纳德工作室里看着一幅伦勃朗肖像画时，冷不丁问我知不知道你家那位客人是谁。我哪有功夫在意那么多无关紧要的事情！我说我哪知道，然后他就笑了笑没问了。

那人也是光照会的新人，又是纽约人，所以詹姆斯和他走得最近——当然我另算。

说实话，我当时在巴恩斯家碰见他时，竟然一时不知道该怎么样质问他。当着佣人的面我得保全詹姆斯的颜面——我半个字都不能提。我看着那人离开，然后赶紧去二楼詹姆斯的房间。他趴在床上，脸埋在枕头里哭，很细微地啜泣。我想这样不是办法，于是邀他一起去北卡罗来纳散散心——我家在大烟山脚下有一座庄园。可是，我们到庄园还没些天，大概三周吧，他的身体就出现异样，高烧不退还浑身发抖——我担心会有隐藏标记之类的玄乎玩意。所以我专程去比较远的镇子找医生来，还给人家塞了很多现金当封口费。

事实正好相反，医生说，就是因为没有标记，所以他流产了。

而那个混蛋再没出现过。你知道吗，一月底开学的时候我哥告诉我他跑去参军了，简直就是笑话！

我真恨不得一枪毙了罗杰斯！

洛基还没说完，巴恩斯夫妇就到了。我一边极力掩饰我心中的震惊与愤怒，一边安慰我姨父姨母。我还没来得及回想刚才听到的话，手术室的门就打开了了。医生穿棉褂子上还沾着点血，他招呼我和洛基——因为他只知道我们是他的家属。可是我姨母确像是磁铁般地先我们一步迎上前去。他已经完成了手术，交代我们詹姆斯大概需要几个月康复。

然后我姨父姨母就接他回了Great Neck。

躲避詹姆斯目光的同时安抚两位长辈是一件很费劲的事情。当我真正缓过神来时，我意识到我正坐在斯塔克家派来的轿车里，驶过一片长着芒草的丘陵，背后的太阳已经快要有落山的迹象。我的后脑有些紧绷。我把脖子靠在硬邦邦的皮椅上，回想起下午洛基说的话，还有我这些天来听到看到的种种。

我回到斯塔克家的时候夜幕已经降临。也不知道是为了证明什么，还是为了证伪什么，我朝那座夜色中的码头望去。

然后我看到了罗杰斯——我现在突然都不知道该怎么称呼他了，姑且就叫他罗杰斯吧。我得和罪人划清界限不是吗。

虽然光线昏暗，但我可以确定那就是他。因为他正站在码头的最远端，涨潮的海水拍打着把码头基座的木桩几乎淹没，那个身影仿佛直直地漂浮在阴森的海面上。他还是用早上我看到的那个姿势，扶着栏杆。而我这次从侧面的车库方向看清楚了，那个身影向前倾斜，似乎他面前有什么可以供人倚靠的东西。我顺着往海湾对岸的远方看去，那里有一处绿光，一闪一闪忽明忽暗。

那是对岸某户人家码头船坞的记号灯。

如此看来，他画的可不仅仅是一处风景。

我的头更痛了。脑后的隐痛大概更是来自于我的大脑——它承受太多考验了。

“我想去那边逛逛，您先进屋吧。”我对为我开门的司机说。

“好的，小姐。”

我感到很不踏实。

我本想静悄悄地从花园里走过去，但是一踏上木质的码头结构，那吱吱呀呀的摩擦声音就出卖了我。

罗杰斯闻声转过身来，仿佛早就预见了我的到访。

我们各自在原位伫立了一会儿。这短短的时光逼出了一些心照不宣的情绪。然后他率先朝我走来。我一时有点慌神，感觉自己突然在势均力敌的较量中莫名其妙地败了下风。他越走越近，别墅射出来的灯光在他脸上越照越明。

但奇怪的是，罗杰斯的样子在我眼中变得模糊起来。我本以为我看到的是官僚体系中少见的热忱与纯粹，或者是生而为赢者中那些甘愿侍奉爱与美的殉道者，但是那个面孔却突然在某一刻变得可憎起来。

“娜塔莎，”他走到我面前停下，不似平时的谦和或者是有礼——而是很严肃地，还微微皱起眉头。屋内照来的黄色灯光为他的蓝眼睛加上了浓厚的绿色，而我正好认识某个拥有蓝绿色眼珠的人，他今天下午用另一种不常见的严厉目光注视过我。

这让我觉得非常刺眼和晕眩。

所以当我的手传来疼痛时，我才看到罗杰斯下巴上新印上的伤痕。

我的慌张消散了不少，虽然这一拳头并不足以解我心头之气。

“你知道了，”他陈述，然后问我，“他的伤怎么样了？”

“可能再也拉不开弓了。”

我想说的有很多很多，可我微微灼烧的喉咙正阻止我说更多话。

“哦，主耶稣，请你保守他，你是最好的医生，”他低着眼眸沉吟祷告。

“我很抱歉，娜塔莎，”然后他抬起眼，又接着说起来，就像是准备好了一番陈词，可是他涨红的脸色出卖了他，“我知道乞求原谅是艰难的，过去的事无法挽回，但我无时不刻不在赎我的罪，我没有一刻不在思念他。”

我觉得有些可笑了。

我上午看到那些画的时候，还以为他只是个用着心思的爱慕者；后来今天下午，我的脑海被注入了一堆我不曾参与的，甚至无法理解的属于美国的往事，震惊与伤感成了我心弦上的主旋律；接着，此时此刻，罗杰斯表现出来的态度，几乎是在命令我把我仅剩的亲人之一和眼前这个模糊的形象放到一起。

这让我感到害怕起来。

“你想怎样，罗杰斯。”

“我想求他宽恕，”他有些窘迫得说，“如果有幸他还挂念我们的回忆，我会向他求婚。”

这简直是我这两年来听到的最好笑的笑话。我盯着他，感到很辛苦，所以我把眼睛的焦距调到远处，而那里的船坞正恰好传来绿色的灯光。

“罗杰斯上尉。”

我话一出，就看到他的腰杆蹦得更直了，似乎在提醒我他对军人这个身份多么自豪。

可在我看来那只是某个悲伤的节点的开始。

远处绿色的灯光闪啊闪，我想起詹姆斯，还有那间手术室。

“哈，你知道什么！“我这次真的笑了出来——我听见我的声音不受控制地，把我那堵在胸口的东西，连同泪水一道给吐了出来，对他吼道：“你知道他都经历了什么！”

他愣在那里。

我一时有些解气，但也只是一时。

看到罗杰斯吃瘪的样子，我知道我打压了他那副矜矜业业又如履薄冰的稳重，这让我很高兴。可是当他追问我时，我开始反思是不是该说刚才这番话。如果说我今天上午还有意观望，现在我可是本能地想阻止他靠近詹姆斯。

我感到眼眶发热，决定转头就走。

可他跟上来，根本不打算放弃。

TBC

注释1：其实在很多西方国家，尤其美国，是有很多那种“兄弟会”存在的。一般都是由具有相同特质（比如人种、文化、社会阶层）的群体组成。最有名的，嗯，共济会。如有兴趣可以听听高晓松那期“梦露之死与共济会”讲得很有意思，引人入胜。当然在一些精英学校里面也有这种兄弟会，比如神乎其神的耶鲁骷髅会——专出总统国务卿的神秘学生组织。文里我指的这个学校里的兄弟会，是借用狭义的光明会的概念，产生于启蒙运动时期巴伐利亚。只需要知道是个披着面纱的精英学生社团，聚一些同质化的精英群体进去交朋结友，一起构建美国最喜欢的那套与独裁对立的“共裁”圈子。

想了解更多请百度或Google一下


	6. Chapter 6

注释1：漫画里美队是爱尔兰裔。爱尔兰移民是美国一只庞大的移民队伍，主要信天主教，美国也确实有很多爱尔兰后裔是由当年来美国做保姆的爱尔兰女性孕育的。

注释2：俗称马铃薯饥荒。爱尔兰人口因此减少了四分之一。

注释3：奥维德，古罗马诗人，写过《变形记》和《罗马爱经》（禁书哦）；后被贬谪到塞包的故乡（古称Tomis，今罗马尼亚的康斯坦察），写了很多关于那里的作品。

注释4：一种德国产的，用雷司令品种葡萄酿的酒。

Chapter 06

史蒂夫跟着娜塔莎上楼去，却始终没能得道一个满意的答复。他的心底蔓延起一种惴惴不安的感觉，好像有什么东西脱离了他的掌控。

而这种感觉总是伴随着詹姆斯·巴恩斯出现。

要说罗杰斯上尉与巴恩斯少爷的关系，还得从很早以前说起。

俗话说，每个纽约人有钱人家里都有个爱尔兰女仆。

史蒂夫的母亲萨拉，就是这样一位女仆。身为长女，她从欧洲西北角的那块小岛上漂洋来新大陆挣取家用，然后寄回家里。算是上帝眷顾，虽然辗转了两户人家，但她最后来到同是爱尔兰裔的罗杰斯家[注释1]。只不过这家人已经在新大陆上生活了几十年。

罗杰斯老爷，也就是史蒂夫·罗杰斯的祖父，是在1850年代爱尔兰大饥荒[注释2]时逃难到美国的，后来在这里靠倒卖酒和烟草的生意发了家。不过小罗杰斯，也就是史蒂夫·罗杰斯的父亲，可不是个省油的灯。这大概是新贵的通病——他们或许有钱、或许有权，但他们很难具有文化上的统治力。小罗杰斯就是这么一位不怎么让人信服的花花公子。但是却不知道怎么的，他突然为了家中一位女仆收了心。罗杰斯老爷待萨拉很好，大概是因为他深知在异乡打拼的不易，又或许是感激她为儿子带来的改变，甚至不嫌弃她与自己唯一的儿子结婚。

他们结婚后不久就生下了一个金发的男孩，取名史蒂夫。萨拉却因难产而身体大损，可好歹算是捡回一条命。萨拉是虔诚的天主教徒。小史蒂夫身体不好，她就总是为他向主祷告，她的丈夫也与她一起。

萨拉总是悉心教导史蒂夫要做一个正直的人，要侍奉主，万不可行不义之事。她不想儿子像丈夫一样走弯路，所以打算从儿子还是一张白纸时就拨乱反正。

而史蒂夫自己也确实把母亲的话记在心里。

虽然总有人在街头或者学校里欺辱他，嘲笑他母亲的身份，他也从不主动惹是生非；他身体不好，就拼命锻炼体魄；他发现自己有美术天赋，就日复一日练习绘画。甚至当他长到十几岁，羞赧又惊喜地发觉身为Alpha的变化，他也从不去那些声色犬马的地方，始终与家里那些Omega仆人保持可敬的距离。

如果他在某个潮湿的梦里梦见Omega，那么那个Omega就一定是他的伴侣。凡不会成为他伴侣的，都不能被他称作Omega。

可是在史蒂夫17岁那年，他的父母连同祖父都在一次前往南方种植园订货的路途上不幸遇到飓风遇难。生意的担子和家庭里里外外的决策都落到他一人肩上。前来吊唁的人有一半都是为了结交这个少不更事的男孩，有机敏的Alpha商人想趁机签点便宜合同，也有居心叵测的漂亮Omega想趁虚而入捞一笔好处。所有人都奉承他，甚至假装敬拜他，让他恍惚的感觉自己是布鲁克林的王储，下一秒就要荒唐地继承那片面对自由女神的土地。

他们夸赞他的酒量，赞美他的英俊，歌颂他的财富。

凡是年轻人，突然失去了良性生活的节奏，失去了人生的导师，失去了同自然的交接，很容易换来对旁人的轻信。过去他相信他的家人，因为他们给予他信心；现在他相信别人，因为别人给予他信心。过去他思考上帝，绘制艺术，阅读诗歌；现在他附庸风雅，购置汽车，流连舞厅。

史蒂夫和巴基的初见就是在这个时候。

那时候他还不管他叫巴基，而是和旁人一样，客气地称呼他为巴恩斯少爷。

有一天他和一帮如今连名字也记不住的朋友去曼哈顿看剧——那是莎士比亚的《第十二夜》，一个早就被演烂了的戏码。要知道真正有趣的是剧场的阶梯座位，那是这群人猎取猎物的场所，所以他也和他们一起坐在后排的座位而非他所习惯包厢里。这里坐着很多不同阶层的人，三五成群来游玩的Omega居多。这里复杂的信息素的气味就像是百花丛间那种芳香而混乱的味道。这里的人不光来看剧，也是在表演给旁人看。他的那群朋友总说，可以在这里找到你心仪的人、你一日之交的对象，运气好说不定会遇见相伴一生的人。

而他只当这是他们的玩笑罢了。

剧场的垂幕十分厚重，越发挤压席间的信息素传递。

剧目开始没一会，忽然间不知怎么的，有人拉响了警铃。

虽然仪态举止各不相同，但是周遭的座位上年轻的面孔都花容失色。

“着火了！”有人在喊。

舞台上的演员迅速逃窜开来，观众席上的人群也都极速起身。

没有明火，只是垂幕的一角在冒着青烟。

史蒂夫和人群一起往出口散去。他和那群好友好不容易才从后方看台下来，走在队伍的后方。出口的门框狭小，后面的人只能等待。而本就压抑的剧场越发让人烦闷。

史蒂夫回头往四周扫了一圈，想看看有无别的出口。

然后他看到一个穿着仆从戏服的年轻人从自己眼前跑过，不似旁人一样绕过人群挤到另一侧，而是跑向了看台的后方。那是《第十二夜》里名叫瓦伦丁的公爵仆从的衣服。那年轻人棕色的头发蓬松着，手里传来钥匙叮当作响的声音。史蒂夫闻到一股从没有闻过的信息素，那味道太特别了，他想他一定是个Omega。信息素呼吸进鼻腔的时候是湿润的苔藓、广藿香和佛手柑。这信息素湿润的味道与他那些潮湿的春梦巧妙融合在一起。

他看到那个年轻Omega试了几次之后，终于用正确的那一把钥匙开启了后门。而那人远远地想告诉人们这里还有一个出口，可是熙熙攘攘的人群声挡住了他的声音。然后他看道了史蒂夫，朝他指了指后门。史蒂夫领会了他的意思，立刻开始在后方的人群中奔走相告。

可再当他回过头来，那个穿着戏服的人已不见了踪影。

好在当天晚上，他在梦里见到了他。

于是，紧接着第二天史蒂夫就开始打听这位演员。倒也不是说他不可救药地迷上了这个别致的Omega，但他总是感到有什么不对劲，而这种脱离掌控的感觉竟然是愉快地。他为自己不打算仗着权势和财富去威慑他的这一体贴想法而感动。他还好好思考过如何以相对平等的身份去制造什么巧遇——比如戏剧编剧或者之类的。好在他从小读了一些书，扮演起来不会太困难。他认为这种屈尊俯就更衬托出他的优越和风度，这让他无比自豪。

他托人疏通剧院的关系，花了好些钱和好些天才打听到，原来那天扮演瓦伦丁的演员是长岛巴恩斯家的少爷。而巴恩斯少爷是瞒着他的父母来上台表演的——他的父母只允许他到剧院参加青年学习项目。

这让他越发想了解他。每当史蒂夫想到他是如何摆脱那些桎梏的，就感觉万物生机勃勃。每当他意识到他或许并不用自降身份才能结识他，就感到浑身无比自在。后来史蒂夫听说他来年会去纽黑文念书。便在他自己的那一堆已经申请但未果的大学中，挑出了与巴恩斯少爷同样的那所，立刻为其捐了一个图书馆。

所以他如愿地在夏秋之交来到了那个在当时最时髦的大学城，如愿地进入了那个鲜少接受爱尔兰后人的光照会。

而更让他真切感受到那种利己主义的兴奋的是，人们好像嗅觉失灵了似的，竟然几乎没人知道詹姆斯·巴恩斯是个Omega。

他甚至还为此专门写信给布鲁克林那帮朋友们含蓄地吹嘘这一殊荣。

他人性中自私那一面的满足感达到了峰值，而他忘记了这是他母亲最不愿意看到的一面。

他开始假装不知道他是个Omega。

而让他意外的是，这位巴恩斯少爷确实具备不输任何Alpha的优秀实力，展现在课堂上、马场上，还有在道格拉斯街230号那栋小楼中的每次会议里。这也同样是让他安心的，因为这些越发掩盖了他是Omega的事实；可这也使他焦虑的，他知道自己不可能永远装下去。

他在白日的交往中像对待Beta或者Alpha弟兄一样对待他，却在黑夜的梦境里像对待一个Omega一样对待他。而且，不知道从什么时候起，大概是从一个接一个Omega向他投怀送抱的时候开始，Omega被他贴上了一个明确的标签。

很快地，他就与他熟识起来，他甚至送了他“巴基”这个称呼。

他们如果在赶往下一堂课时，在教学楼的走廊上碰见了，肯定会说上几句话，聊一聊作业和教授。他们如果在道格拉斯街那栋砖红色的希腊式小楼里遇到了，一般都会一同加入某个已经热火朝天话题，但更多时候他们会单独找个窗边的沙发坐下，聊一聊纽约的繁华和欧洲的战场。他们总是保持相似的步调一前一后地读同一本书，然后互相诉说体会。

1916年9月至12月的那段时间，他们聊得最多的是《浮士德》。

可是私下里，他读的最多的是奥维德[注释3]。

他偶尔能感受到巴基的信息素变化的味道。苔藓、广藿香和佛手柑中多了些冷酷的鸢尾花和甜蜜的含羞草相互对抗的信号。

这使他无比欣喜。

这种纯洁的信息一直持续到12月某个小雪过后的下午。道格拉斯街320号内发生的那件事，成了史蒂夫为来四年中最强烈的记忆。

那天中午他们结伴去教授办公室交完关于“东印度公司股份所有制”的结课论文，相约回到那栋希腊式的小楼偷喝史蒂夫要管家从纽约托人送来的雷司令[注释4]。据史蒂夫说那批酒是刚从莱茵河谷北岸进回来的新货。

他们回去的一路上几乎没见到人，因为大多数学生都已经赶回家过节了。积雪的校园静悄悄的，越发让史蒂夫感到这周遭的事物都为了他们而洗净了。他想，巴基也肯定也是这么认为的。

史蒂夫从他车后座里搬来一个橡木箱子，上面的铁钉已经被撬开了，缝隙里露出好多个黄绿色的瓶子。他们回到楼里，关上大门。但他们无权反锁，这是规矩。

平时在宿舍是禁止饮酒的。两个年轻人迫不及待地把酒瓶抽出来，找来起居室边柜里常年睡大觉的酒杯。他们知道绝大多数成员都已经离开纽黑文了，况且他们讨论过，如果万一有人这时候回来，那就邀请他们加入便是。

巴基抢着倒酒。史蒂夫看着他聚精会神的样子，发现他的眼睛在壁炉的火光里折射出和那晶莹酒体一样的浅琥珀颜色。巴基倒了三指杯量便移开了酒瓶。史蒂夫理所应当地认为他是要再倒上另一杯，与自己同饮。毕竟这些都是他弄来的，巴基理应不该亏待他。可是巴基却眯起眼睛，独自把酒杯抬起，几乎是要将唯一的那一杯一饮而尽。史蒂夫看着他扬起的下颚，越来越显现的眉头，还有痛饮干净后仿佛挑衅着他的，那双重见天日的后依旧映着壁炉火光的眸子。

他不甘示弱地，夺起桌上那瓶还敞着瓶口的玻璃酒瓶，直接灌进自己喉咙里。而他的眼神，是停留在对方身上的，他没有将它们闭起来——史蒂夫感觉自己后发制人了。

就这样，也不知道你来我往地喝了多少瓶多少杯。史蒂夫看到巴基靠在沙发上，皮肤红红的，脸上弥漫着喜气洋洋又如坐针毡的雾气，让人看不清。他感觉自己的脑海里传来歌声，大概是海妖的歌声。他打赌巴基此时也听到了这歌声。

史蒂夫坐到他旁边去，然后那歌声突然少了一拍。

他发情了。

那歌声，伴着巴基涣散的眼神和令人窒息的浓郁信息素，继续奏起来。

史蒂夫想伸手拍拍他的肩旁，安慰他不要害怕，跟他解释其实他早就知道他是Omega的事实。可是那歌声狂欢般地嘲笑他，鼓舞他，仿佛他是站在温泉关的斯巴达勇士，不向前一步便阵亡此地。他没有抚拍他的肩膀，而是搂住了他。

他第一感到自己其实是恶劣的。

兽欲压过了理智，正要从他那对巴基如挚友亦如情人般的美好感情中挣脱出来。

苔藓和佛手柑的味道被掩盖住，换来的是成熟果实和麝香混合的前调。

史蒂夫拉开距离，紧接着又俯身搂住他的脖子，吻他的嘴唇。然后他把身子纵横着欺压过去，用胸膛压住巴基的右手手臂和整个右边的身体。史蒂夫的右手摸索着捏住他还端着空酒杯的左手，他的左手臂从对方散发着磁场的脖子上绕过去，开始浅浅地抚摸后面的什么东西。接着他用舌头缠绕着他的脖子，顺着它来的方向往后探去。

他已经什么都想不到了。他甚至都不知道究竟是人性的哪一面站了上风。他全部的力气和感官都已经被占据，而这种被占据的感觉是合二为一的，而非一蹴而就的。

他什么都看不见也听不见了。唯一的鲜明的，是在被信息素包裹的某一瞬间，他看到了那个初见的剧场，然后他听到了前天读到的奥维德那段关于“剧场”的情诗：不少人因惊慌而格外美丽。倘若一个Omega极力抗拒，那么Alpha应将他抱起，压在胸前，且对他说：

“何必糟蹋你那双可爱的眼睛？你父亲如何对待你母亲，我也会一样待你。”

当他感知到周遭响起这段话时，史蒂夫分不清是神在背后赐的，还是他自己说出来的。

这可怕的想法使他惊慌。

他回过神来，发现他已经不在起居室。他站立着，只看到四周高背的座椅，然后他低头看到了与自己腰部齐高的长桌上，躺着的那个人。

他听到他自己的喘气声，还有身下传来的啜泣和战栗。这些种声音就像协奏曲一样被放大了分贝，好似不远处教堂的彩绘玻璃轰然倾倒时琳琅破碎的声音。他赶忙把自己抽离出来，一边盘算着刚刚的进入有没有触及到最底部的那一个器官。他从几居室找了块桌布帮躺在桌上的人盖住身体，可是盖住了又滑下来，盖住了又滑下来。

“上帝肯定在惩罚我，”他颤颤巍巍地想，“应该先去找抑制剂，对，他肯定随身带着抑制剂。”

他踉跄地找到巴基的背包，里面只有几本书和一把车钥匙。他掏出那钥匙，飞奔出门找到那辆停在不远处树下的白色跑车。可他找遍了斗柜，行李箱和座椅下方，都没有找到抑制剂。他蹲在车座椅间摸索，感到眉骨间豆大的汗珠在冬天的寒气里下落地很慢，让双眼酸涩。史蒂夫支起半个身子，准备抬手抹掉额头上的冷汗。

然后他觉得像触电了一样。

因为他看到洛基和索尔正站在门廊下，准备开启那扇木门。

他感觉自己的世界一下子崩塌了。

他在巴基的车后座上恍惚了好一阵子，身上的汗水和所有前两分钟还炙热迸发的体液都化为冰凉的警醒。他很想回去看看，但是他不知道怎么面对里面的人，尤其是那个他伤害了的人。他呆坐着，感觉自己正在接受审判。

没多久，审讯的信号就传来了——是那扇木门开启的声音。他看到索尔和洛基正抬着衣着整齐的巴基出来。他们的脸色都不太好。

索尔的脸色和举止尤其怪异。而史蒂夫切身体会过刚才那炙热的触感和滚烫的信息素，这让他的妒意和怨恨喟然而起。

可他又恍恍惚惚地意识到自己似乎是个待判的罪人，他怀疑自己，不知道他究竟有没有资格去思考这些。

他只能看着那兄弟俩的车远去。

那日的傍晚和整个夜晚他都守在他们共同的那栋宿舍楼下，但是巴基没有回来。他坐在他自己那辆黑色的车里，提防着深夜的强盗和匪徒，自欺地幻想如果巴基回来他要怎么忏悔，所以史蒂夫没有任何困意。

到了第二天他依旧没有困意，这是越发恍惚了。他看到洛基和索尔回来搬走了巴基的行李。

忽然间他不知道自己究竟是该感到暂时的舒缓，还是永久的责难。

他不断怀疑自己。在纽黑文的这几个月，他远离了纽约那些劝服他、使他相信他们的人。他逐渐地开始不再那么相信他们，因为他在这里遇到了另一种似乎更真挚的东西。可他知道自己并没有逃脱纽约那些喧闹的桎梏，因为逃脱他们是困难的。正如阅读《浮士德》所带来的精神的激荡，既慷慨激昂却又痛苦雄壮；可是奥维德的那些骚柔香艳的短小吟唱则令人的思绪在进入梦乡前可以轻盈地翩翩起舞。

他觉得很无奈，很悲伤，他感到泪水止不住地流淌。

他决定先回纽约去。那里既是天堂也是地狱，但那里有他急需要面对的人，这就够了。他简单地收拾了一些衣物，在洛基他们回程的当天就南下朝纽约驶去。还没行驶多久，困意就袭来了。盯着冬日的暖阳与疲倦抗争的过程当中，史蒂夫一度以为圣彼得要召唤他了，以某种残酷的形式——撞到路边的树上或者滑到起着波光的、漂亮的湖泊里。可转念一想，或许圣彼得并不会召唤他这样的罪人，因为他曾和魔鬼为伍。

这种绝望使他打起精神来，他决定要赎自己的罪。天黑之前他赶到了纽约城，先绕去了第五大道的商店，买了6个同样的，从15号到20号指圈大小不一的戒指。

“我得相信自己，”他想。

然后他回到布鲁克林那间大宅。他突然觉得对周遭的一切都很陌生。

但他顾不得那么多了，因为他的左胸上衣内袋里装着一个沉甸甸的缎面小方盒。

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 07

故事又回到现在。

这安息日的一大清早，大西洋飘来的乌云便带来了阵阵雨点和料峭东风。

詹姆斯正坐在自家二楼的小客厅里，看到窗外灰蒙蒙的天海之色。他的手臂疼痛，天还没亮就早早就没有了困意。虽然这间连着他卧室的客厅面朝东方，从不积攒暑气，甚至还留着昨晚女仆从冰库里拿来的冰块的凉意。但是手臂阵阵灼烧之感让他感觉全身都是紧绷的。

他接到管家的通报说有朋友到访。这么早当然不会是洛基或是娜塔莎。

所以当管家报上名姓名来时，他并没有太慌张。

自从娜塔莎那天随口一说她家有位姓罗杰斯的客人开始，他好像冥冥之中有一种感觉，就像这一天必然会来临似的。

詹姆斯吩咐管家先下楼安置客人，说他要更衣，让客人稍等片刻。

而他并没有去更衣，而是仍旧坐在小客厅的沙发上，一双开阔、闪亮的眸子斜睨着窗户外。斯塔克家西翼的小楼在烟雨里自然是不见踪影的。

他回想起昨天上午在马场上看到他的样子，他回想起几年前那种充满朝气和青春的生活，感觉现实的压迫伴着一阵夹带着痛苦和哀伤风雨从窗外吹近来，直扑到他脸上。

要知道，在这个时代，多数Omega刚成年或未成年便早早地被嫁了出去。詹姆斯算是个例外，他总是有各种各样的点子和兴趣。虽然最爱的东西经常换来换去，但每一项他都做得不赖。所以当他找父母谈论要去剧院学习，甚至念大学的时候，一贯纵容他的父母也都答应了这些离经叛道的要求。

而且，正因为詹姆斯非常出色，又成日一幅玩世不恭的样子在外面信马由缰，他的父母才一直叮嘱他按时服用抑制剂，更不敢对外公开他的性征。

可是最近当他从纽黑文回来时，巴恩斯老爷和夫人郑重地跟他谈了结婚的事，意思是不能再拖了。

这件事最近一直伴像鬼魂般萦绕着他，虽然他尽量表现得欢快如常，可一想到要沦为某个无知Alpha的附庸，甚至沦为某个道貌岸然之人的禁脔，他就感到无比害怕。更令人恐惧的是，注定他未来那位Alpha伴侣会发现他曾经被人打开生殖腔的秘密——这是连他父母都不知道的。

而最令他伤心的，是如今他心里竟然有些许妥协的信号，他竟然开始质疑当初为了追求自由和快乐而去读书的选择是否正确，他竟然会为了那些活见鬼的Alpha和所谓的贞操而胆战心惊——这是以往从未有过的。

然而，就在他内心充满矛盾和焦虑的时候，史蒂夫·罗杰斯回来了。

他听着管家下楼梯时，橡木包着的石阶上传来远去的脚步声。

这令他想起四年前，那人初次到自己家的时候，也是踩着那些阶梯，穿过二楼这间客厅来到他房间，然后留下了一盒大小不一的戒指。

“我不确定你手指的粗细，就把每个尺寸都买下来了。”

当时史蒂夫跪在他床前的地毯上，脸颊在冬日里泛着红，对他这么说。

而他正生着气，看也没看就把那满满一盒戒指从他手上夺走，也不知往哪个角落砸去，里面的金属环窸窣地滚了一地。

那个时候，詹姆斯觉得自己是无比坚强、几乎不可战胜的——尤其是在他还在骄傲刚从不久前的阴影里走出来时。他感觉自己能够面对，且足以承受比在合欢过程中惊醒，然后没有看到自己本身心交付之人的那种惊诧和恐惧还要来得剧烈的变故。

“你这是做什么？”他问道，眼睛没有看着他。

“我在求你宽恕我，我在恕我得罪过，”史蒂夫的声音洪亮，跟背书似的。

詹姆斯抬眼扫了他一下。这让史蒂夫无比羞愧，只把头往下低去，直勾勾地看着那块米色的轻纺羊毛地毯。

“我非常抱歉，”史蒂夫继续朝着地板大声说，他感觉自己几乎没有办法好好说话，他鼓足了巨大的勇气，可声音还是止不住颤抖，“我会照顾好你的，请你嫁给我好吗？”

詹姆斯其实没料到他会找到家里来，更没料到他会提出这样的请求。

他感到有些讽刺。他明明一直致力于给自己多争取一些时间和自由。可眼前这个人在给了他令人醉心的幸福之后，又残忍地手刃了他本已经种下的嫩芽，现在居然打算用他的自由和一生来为绑住他，还是“赎罪”这么冠冕堂皇的理由。

多么自私的人啊！

“你的罪是你的，”他说，“要赎罪也是你的事，请不要扯上我。”

史蒂夫猛然抬起头来，怔怔地看着他，似乎没有听懂。他用膝盖向詹姆斯靠着的床沿挪近了两步，仿佛这样能弄明白一点。

“巴基，你在说什么？”

“我说，那是你的事，与我无关，”他深呼了一口气，感觉从没有像现在这么精神过，“你可以上战场，或者去修道院，或者把财产都捐给穷人，这都不需要扯上我不是吗？”

紧接着他就感到眼前一阵模糊，那种模糊的光影流动着，让他不敢眨眼，生怕泪水落下来。

他记不太清后来他们说了什么，大概是很激烈的话，因为他当时心里只有快赶史蒂夫离开这一个目的。

可是大概三周后，当他躺在洛基家庄园那间如梦魇般包裹着他的屋子里时，他才意识到自己并不是不可战胜。

在那个腹痛剧烈的傍晚，他意识到有什么不太对劲。洛基已经独自开车出门去帮他找医生了，而他现在唯一可以做的就是等待。

过去的三周里，他和洛基在山脚下骑马狩猎，在洛基爷爷私藏的图书馆里闲逛，每一天都无比充实。他刻意把自己的脑海和心房都被填满了，因为他不想留给史蒂夫·罗杰斯半点位置。

可此时此刻他还是止不住地想起了他，他本能地想找到他。

因为心脏低下强烈的疼痛里，偶尔伴随着一下或柔和或猛然的动静。而他并不反感这个小小的发现。

他跑出房间，踉跄地扶住挂着厚厚挂毯的墙，穿过古宅深深的走廊，想去起居室寻找电话。没走几步腿就软了，他靠着墙角，一点点匍匐着往前爬。可是只适用于燃着壁炉的卧室的睡衣并不足以抵挡走廊的严寒，没一会儿他就倒在了半路上。

而当他醒来时，医生已经走了。

他依旧躺在那间屋子里的床上，疼痛在隐隐淡去，而那个在他心房底下的小东西已经不在了。

他消沉了好些天，待到身体稍稍好转就催促洛基一起回纽约去。

严冬的纽约下着雪，刮着风，寒冷的空气让人刺骨难耐。

詹姆斯刚到家，简单应付了巴恩斯夫人的拥抱，就假借回盥洗室洗脸的名义偷偷跑去书房拿花名册。他找到罗杰斯家的电话号码，打过去过很久才有人接起。外面的天色正在暗下来，他听到窗户外大风呼啸而过的声音。在风雪拍打窗棂的那令人不寒而栗的声音里，电话那头的人告诉他，罗杰斯先生已经离开纽约，之后便挂断了。

来年开春回到纽黑文的时候，他听说他去了欧洲，上了战场。有人传言说他被布鲁克林那帮酒鬼给弄疯了，也有人说他的生意经营不善破产了，还有人说他一到法国就死了。总之，他们从此再没有收到过史蒂夫·罗杰斯的消息。

光照会的兄弟们为罗杰斯开了个简单的欢送会，唯独他本人不在。而年轻人的生活总是充满了生气的，不那么容易为了某一件事、某一个人留恋，即使稍有眷恋，前方远大前程的呼唤也不会包容人在一处久留。很快，这个名字就不再被校园记起，就像绝大多数曾经风光无限的校园主人，毕业之后都只变成过客而已。

从那时起，仿佛一切都烟消云散了。

詹姆斯感觉他的精神上开始发生一种奇妙的变化，这种变化能够使他保护好自己，让他并不觉得所经历的一切有多么痛苦。

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

詹姆斯在沙发上任由思绪游荡了很久才去换衣服。他的手臂还在传来痛感，让他行动不便，只好把一位男仆叫上楼帮忙。当他下楼去的时候已经过了好一阵子。屋外的雨逐渐停歇了，一楼落地窗外的花园湿漉漉的，落地玻璃门半开，绿草的气味伴随泥土的味道窜了进屋子。

詹姆斯本以为来人会坐在一楼的主客厅里，可是客厅里却没有半个人影，害他白白酝酿了半天情绪。

本站在走廊衔接处的管家朝他走来，微微点头示意：“老爷和罗杰斯先生已经移步餐厅了，少爷。”

“爸爸起床了？”詹姆斯讶异地接过话。

“是的，少爷，”管家继续说，“老爷恐怕也没能睡好，昨天的事真是灾难。”

詹姆斯听闻没有多说话，便跟着管家往餐厅走去。

管家走到餐厅门口侧身贴着门框定住，挺着胸向内通报道：“詹姆斯少爷到了。”

史蒂夫正坐在餐桌上在一心二用地与巴恩斯老爷寒暄。那正位左手边的椅子恰好是平时詹姆斯的座位，此刻被这不速之客占据了。史蒂夫在半分钟前就绷紧了神经，他听到客厅里有动静，猜想是他日思夜想的人到了。

史蒂夫昨晚被下午的意外坠马还有娜塔莎的话烦扰着，天不亮就开车出门往东奔驰。他不知道詹姆斯愿不愿意见他，不过他觉得自己必须去一趟巴恩斯家。

他为管家通报后没有把他赶出门去而庆幸，却为碰到巴恩斯老爷而意外。听管家字里行间的意思，大约是说詹姆斯的父亲一般会晚一个小时起床，可今天是个例外。他向巴恩斯老爷自我介绍，说明来意是看望他的儿子。巴恩斯老爷虽然眼里布着血丝，但用炯炯有神的眼神丝毫不弱地打量了他一会，随即礼貌地邀请他共进早餐。

而当詹姆斯真正出现在眼前的时候，史蒂夫觉得自己心跳得厉害，连呼吸都要忘记了。更别说他愣了几秒才推开椅子站起身来示意。他想过很多与他再会的场景，有些场景甚至苦涩万分。可正从门口走来的这个人，虽然挂着疲态，却带着比他想象中愉快的神情，这种神情他已经很久没有见过了。

詹姆斯轻薄的白衬衣外加了一件宽版的亚麻西装，刚好可以把左手的绷带挡住。他走到巴恩斯老爷的身后，斜过眼看了一眼史蒂夫，依然带着比他想象中愉快的神情。这让史蒂夫的心跳放缓之后又继续加速起来。

“早上好，”他说，也不知道是说给巴恩斯老爷还是旁边的客人。

巴恩斯老爷侧过身，盯着他的手臂说：“詹姆斯，你的胳膊还疼吗？”

“不太疼了，爸爸，”他说。

“那就好，”巴恩斯老爷点头，虽然嘴上肯允，但是眼神透露说他并未完全相信。接着他回过头，身子对管家说：“等夫人起床请第一时间告诉她少爷已经好了不少。”

“好的，老爷。”

“我都不知道你还有这样一位军官朋友，”巴恩斯老爷拿起黄油刀，瞧了眼身旁的史蒂夫，对身后在餐边柜上取用牛奶的儿子说道，“听罗杰斯上尉说，你们是耶鲁的同学？”

“没错，爸爸，”詹姆斯的声音传来，有点模糊，他背对着餐桌，正在逐个打开银质的餐盒挑挑选选。

“继续说说看，罗杰斯上尉，”巴恩斯老爷偏过头，笑着对史蒂夫说，“在欧洲的时候你想念纽约吗？”

“确实想念，但不止是纽约，”这是他的心里话，史蒂夫极力按耐住自己不去看一旁的詹姆斯，一边寻找回答的对策：“我的队伍里有些很不错的哈佛兄弟，但他们从不允许我一次借超过一本册子。”[注释1]

他停顿了一下，见巴恩斯老爷听得津津有味，就继续说：“总之…好吧，说实话还是耶鲁的老朋友更好。”

史蒂夫的话把巴恩斯老爷逗笑了。巴恩斯家几乎都毕业于那里。

这时候詹姆斯已经端着小号的餐盘拉开椅子在巴恩斯老爷的另一侧坐下。史蒂夫努力回忆着小时候学的那些礼仪，毕竟几年的行伍生活与它们相隔甚远。

为了不表现过多对于詹姆斯的关注，他极力表现得优雅镇定：“您有间非常棒的图书室。”

巴恩斯老爷脸上略过一丝惊喜，就像有人在夸他的儿子一样。他们说的那间图书室可以算作是个小型的图书馆，只要对开的房门不合上，来访的客人一进门就能在左手边看见里面的藏书，从地毯一直席卷上天花板。而那扇门几乎从不关上。

“如果你想，随时欢迎来借阅，”巴恩斯老爷带着严肃的神情，仿佛是在对史蒂夫回以敬意，话里却满是欣喜，“门口有本目录，供我的朋友们翻阅，连詹姆斯偶尔也跑下来使用。”

“詹姆斯，”巴恩斯老爷随即想起了什么似的，唤了声儿子的名字，“你稍后带罗杰斯上尉去参观一下。”

詹姆斯移开正在嘴边的水杯，嘴唇哧动了一下，以让人难以察觉的方式看了一眼史蒂夫。杯子里的橙汁还在晃荡，催促主人赶紧作答。

“噢，不，没关系，”史蒂夫心里暗道不妙，“詹姆斯一定很累了。”

“没问题，爸爸，”詹姆斯定睛看着他，几乎害得他打了个激灵，“我正好有话要和史蒂夫说。”

早餐结束，他们向巴恩斯老爷道别，朝图书室走去。阳光已经从乌云里钻出来，从精巧的落地窗外带着花园沁人心脾的气味洒在那些陈旧厚重的古籍上。

史蒂夫跟在他后面，连大气都不曾喘一下。

“这就是我父亲说的那个书单，”詹姆斯走到门边的那本目录前，停下脚步，转过身来对他说。

“好的，我记下了，”史蒂夫僵硬着微微颔首说道，他不敢相信这一刻就这么到来了。

“我想你也不希望待在屋子里说话，”面前的人凝视着他，过了好一会儿才继续开口：“外面雨停了。”

从詹姆斯喉咙里发出来的每一个音节都像是不会再次被奏响的音符一样，指引他跟随着他往屋外的花园里走去。史蒂夫有些惊讶，甚至窃喜，这意味着他们可以逃脱屋内其他人的注意。他加快了脚步追上他，与他并肩往大海的方向走着。

“巴基，你的手臂，”他赶上来时，詹姆斯的脚步便停下了，“真的不疼了吗？”

他在军队里见过太多伤员，直觉告诉他身边的人并没有太舒适。

而詹姆斯并没有看他，也没有回答他，转身便朝另一边走去。

史蒂夫锲而不舍地跟上去。他想起娜塔莎的话，轻声地追问：“这几年你还好吗？”

“还可以。”

詹姆斯用右手扶住他的左臂，缓缓往前走。

史蒂夫心里满满不是滋味。他看着他的动作，感觉和四年前那个他酿成大错的时候一样，昨天又一次因为他——至少他是这么觉得的，害得詹姆斯吃了苦头。

但不一样的是，他觉得自己现在更坚定了。他已经下定决心，一定要恳请他的原谅，一定要恳求他以婚姻的方式施舍他余生。如果说四年前那次仓促的求婚还只是一个莽撞少年的轻率之举，是他犯下大错之后畏惧正义的惩罚而迫使自己幡然醒悟的一个仪式；那么此刻的他则是怀着过尽千帆的勇气，在经历生与死之后仍然缅怀最初的信念。

这些都是他到军队里才领悟到的。

而他之所以会去参战，到头来也是因为詹姆斯的一句话。这让他越发觉得这是上帝在给予他指引，神早已经为他安排好了道路。所以他不再为感到精神的提升而沾沾自喜了，反倒觉得自己是卑微的。

那从罗马继承的尚武的传统使得军人总是趾高气昂、高人一等，在重要场合其他人只能穿西装而军人可以穿军礼服；但是在内部面对高于自己军衔的长官，他们又必须绝对服从，不一样的肩章决定了究竟谁可以颐指气使，谁必须奴颜婢膝。史蒂夫在这种环境里得到了在布鲁克林从没有过的磨练，没有人会因为他的财富来阿谀奉承他，他必须靠自己去争取尊重。

他也在军营里看到了诸多不堪的景象，尤其是在他那独自清醒的状态下，那些景象就显得越发触目惊心，仿佛是一面放映着他过去的镜子一样。

特别是当人们远离了故土，越发地像没有约束了一样，爆发出人性中不为人知的一面。他们是在战争的后期加入的，那时候的局势已经清晰起来，胜利没有多久便指日可待。那种”我们随时准备牺牲的，何不多逍遥快活”的口号和“之于优势一方的宽松形势”被叠加在一起，鼓动了种种疯狂的行为。

他亲眼目睹了许多Omega平民被抓进营帐。但他无能为力，他无法反抗一个巨大的机制，更无法改变由自然决定的对于这个群体的不公。

每每他都会想起詹姆斯。

“我在德国认识一位很好的骨科医生，巴基，”史蒂夫突然想到什么似的，高声说道，“我可以带你去找他。”

詹姆斯再一次停下脚步。他的鼻子红红的，在早晨橘色的阳光里几乎看不出来。史蒂夫想上前一步，但又不敢触碰他，只好小心翼翼地站在那里。

“为什么，”詹姆斯半天才开口，“为什么，我要跟你去？”

“我，我…”史蒂夫一时语噻，“我只是想帮助你，请不要多想。”

可是说完他就后悔了，因为他并不止是想帮助他。他发现潜意识里还藏着私心，这让他感到羞愧。

“不，其实，”他连忙补充，“我这次回来，还有一个目的——”

“你刚才问我过得怎么样，”詹姆斯没等他说出那个目的就打断了他，“我可以告诉你。”

“对于我这样的Omega来说，本没有生活可言，”他继续说，“走亲访友，社交应酬，到头来只是等着嫁人罢了。”

“不，你不是，”史蒂夫急忙说，可又不知道如何继续说下去，当年他那么决绝地拒绝了他。即使受了那样大的伤害，他仍旧不要他施舍的庇护，毅然丢弃了他奉上的戒指。

他认识的那个巴基从不担忧这些，他总是与众不同。他不由自主地向前走，看着眼前的人。虽然不礼貌，但他还是暗暗地竭力嗅着他的味道。他闻到了那久违的信息素，虽然被抑制剂掩盖着，但是那种诱惑足以让每一个为之倾倒的Alpha都难以忘怀。

“对不起，都是我的错，”他承认，再一次地。

“不，错的不是你，”詹姆斯摇了摇头，“是生活。”

“巴基，求你了，”史蒂夫感觉自己的眼眶泛着酸，他不停着转移视线，企图让眼珠的晃动来摇散积攒在一处的泪水。

“再给我一次机会，”他说继续缓缓地说，仿佛这样做情绪也可以缓慢下来，“娜塔莎说你过得并不好，求你再给我一次机会——我发誓，不为别的什么，我从没停止过爱你。”

詹姆斯的眼神一下子凌厉起来，急促说道：“娜塔莎说了什么？”

“她说，”史蒂夫有点不知所措，因为他发现他确实错过了很多，“她说我什么都不知道。”

“是啊，”詹姆斯突然低下头笑了笑，“你的确什么都不知道。”

史蒂夫不解：“你可以告诉我，巴基，我真心希望能参与你的生活。”

“你回去吧，”詹姆斯叹了口气，看了眼他下颚残留的红痕，“我表姐这会儿该来了。”

“我能再来看你吗，”史蒂夫临走的时候这样问，随后又毫无征兆地加了一句，“你刚才说有话要跟我讲。”

而詹姆斯已经朝别墅的后门走去了，未曾回答他。

TBC

注释1：哈佛有一套书被称为“哈佛经典”，基本上就是由古今各国最出色的文学、历史、哲学、自然科学等经典书籍编纂而成。我听说二战的时候，很多哈佛子弟上战场，传说就是靠这些小册子当做精神食粮支撑下来的。我还记得队一里面有一幕：盾去救詹的时候，突击队的成员开坦克时，有一位说自己看得懂德语，是在哈佛学的。PS：哈佛和耶鲁有点那么个对头的架势，所以巴恩斯爸爸忽觉得盾盾的话很好笑。


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 09

接下来的访客可不止娜塔莎，还有奥丁森家的两兄弟、托尼和朗姆洛。

“我和布洛克今天约好了要去打球，就和洛基一起先绕道来看看詹姆斯，”索尔大步流星地朝巴恩斯家的别墅走来，朝正在树丛边停车的朗姆洛指了指，对站在屋子门口的娜塔莎说，“他还好吗？”

“不算太差，”娜塔莎扶着门框说。

她看了一眼洛基，而对方也回了她一个心领神会的眼神。

娜塔莎让他们先进去，她自己则依旧站在门口。

“欢迎你们，”詹姆斯坐在客厅的沙发上，用右边的身体依靠着扶手，向他们打招呼。一边的托尼正面朝对着海的那扇玻璃门坐着，脸上还架着茶色的透明墨镜。

娜塔莎关好门近来说：“我姨父刚刚回房间休息去了，他转告我请你们留在家里用午餐。”

索尔看了眼朗姆洛，见对方没有异议，就找管家问了电话在哪里，准备给球场致电说晚到一会。

而此时此刻，在巴恩斯夫人的卧室里，两位长辈也没有闲着。

“谁能想到家里突然多出这么多个Alpha来，”巴恩斯夫人靠在床头对刚用完早餐的巴恩斯老爷说，“你说那位天一亮就跑来的军官，是布鲁克林的老罗杰斯家的孙子？”

“没错。”

巴恩斯夫人一边接过贴身女仆送上的小餐桌，一边对说：“谢谢你，芬奇太太。”

她多年来一直保持着英国贵妇在床上用早餐的传统，但今天她显然无心于食物。

“爱尔兰人，”她皱着眉头朝着站在窗边的丈夫说，“听说他家儿媳是个女仆。“

“这里是纽约，亲爱的，”巴恩斯老爷转过身朝她微笑道，“况且现在都1920年了。”

“我随口一说，”巴恩斯夫人摆了摆手，端起小餐桌上盛着冰水的高脚酒杯，“他人怎么样？”

“公平地说，”他正了正身子说，“并不惹人厌。”

“那言下之意就是你还挺中意他，”巴恩斯夫人一边注意手上撒盐的动作一边抬起眼看了看，“我之前听说他们有一大半的产业都和酒有关。”[注释1]

“夫人，老爷，我先下去了，有事情麻烦摇铃。”女仆走到门边说道。

巴恩斯夫人侧过脸笑着说：“再次感谢。”

“我会多留意罗杰斯，”巴恩斯老爷朝床边走来，轻轻坐在床沿上。

“詹姆斯这些年吃太多抑制剂了，他必须赶快找一个Alpha，”巴恩斯夫人见女仆已经关门离开，本应该放松的语气却变得严肃起来，“之前曾表示有意于他的那些年轻人，还有别的和我们有交情的，我们应该邀请他们来家里坐坐。”

“再等等吧，”巴恩斯老爷点了点头，“光一上午我的客厅里就来了四个，我可要忙不过来了。”

接着他便走出房间去招呼几位客人。

当然巴恩斯老爷主要是招呼那几位Alpha，外加托尼。

詹姆斯和洛基坐在一边。

“是罗杰斯，对吗？”洛基带着他脸上那种忧思重重的表情忍了半天，终于问了出口。他过去只是猜测，而如今则是确定了。

詹姆斯瞥眼看了看他：“他早上来过。”

“什么，”洛基压着声音惊呼，顺便瞟了正跟着巴恩斯老爷参观书房的其它几个人，“他来你家？”

“好了，你别问了。”

詹姆斯说着，放下手中的茶杯，扶着左手起身朝走廊深处的盥洗室走去。他的手臂想相比昨天着实没有什么好转，反而痛感越来越加剧。现在他只想赶紧逃离这种无聊的社交和好友无情的质问。这种美其名曰为他而来的应酬弄得他十分劳累。

他来到房子后方的走廊上，那里的尽头是一间画像陈列室和一个洗手间。走廊上的折叠窗都大开着，别墅背后一侧的小树林里传来微风吹拂的声音，仿佛要把已经被大雨打得支离破碎的树叶再多扯掉一些。尽头那扇最大的玻璃窗户前，白色窗帘被吹得满天飘扬，就像新娘的裙裾——散落在走廊深红色的地毯上。

“巴恩斯先生，”身后传来一声浑厚的男声，“能和你说几句话吗？”

詹姆斯正准备推开盥洗室的门。白色的窗帘在他身边起舞，挡住了他的视线，不断地晃动着。在被树林遮挡的昏暗的过道里，那到白影时而悠长、时而急切地在他面前穿梭来去，直到出现了一双充满欲望的黑色眼睛。

“朗姆洛先生。”

“请称呼我的名字，”他踩着那双黑色的粗跟皮鞋向詹姆斯走去，即使在厚厚地毯的包裹下，木质地板都经不住发出清脆的声响。

他走到詹姆斯面前停下。詹姆斯几乎可以在他幽深莫测的瞳孔里看见自己的影子。忽然地，朗姆洛瞧了眼正大门敞开的画室，眯起眼睛，指着里面最显眼处的一幅油画说：“那副画是维米尔的吗？”

“恐怕是的，”詹姆斯随着他的目光，探着身子看着那副画着某个普通部屋一角的画作，感叹地说，“那是我祖父购买的，他坚信那种光线的使用是维米尔…呜…”

话还没说完，詹姆斯的双颊就被捧住了。他本能地想惊呼一声，但身前袭来的人却率先用唇堵住了他的嘴。该死，他在挣扎间隐约回忆起那人的眼色。他早该发现朗姆洛的目光只在画上停留了一瞬间，然后就把炙热的眼神全留给他了。

詹姆斯被压在门框上，黑色头发的强壮Alpha只是压制住了他的右手，他便无可奈何了。左臂传来的痛感一直延伸到被按压在门上的肩颈处。他想摆脱突如其来的枷锁，可是疼痛和麻木让他只能靠在门上，看着那一头黑色的卷发，忍受着那络腮胡紧贴细软皮肤带来的刺痛。

正当他以为自己要窒息而死的时候，唇边传来一道微不可知的水渍声。朗姆洛扶着他的头拉开距离，扬起那一双浓烈黑暗的眸子，十分傲岸的伫立在他面前。

“你疯了！”他低吼一声，但还不足以宣泄他的震惊与愤怒。

“我早就知道你是Omega了，詹姆斯，你真应该闻闻你自己的味道，”朗姆洛把他钉在门框上，咬着牙，凑近嗅着詹姆斯的脖子，头缓缓地摇个不停。他的每一个字都像是在拷问，在渴求，透露燃烧过的烟草和西西里葡萄柚混合起来的饱和气味。

“你想说什么？”詹姆斯好不容易才问出一句来。Alpha的信息素铺天盖地压制下来。还从没有人这么对待过他。即使是上次，很久很久以前的那一次，在他残存的记忆里史蒂夫也没有这么粗暴地用信息素攻击他。

“我喜欢你，”朗姆洛喘着气，明明在说一件很美好的事，但是声音里浸透着怒不可竭的嘶吼，跟野兽在示威一样，“我他妈甚至都懒得去计较你那点丑事。”

背阴的走廊除了二人说话的声音再无任何叨扰，可詹姆斯却感到连屋外树叶抖动的沙沙声都是在窃窃私语，并且嘲笑着他。他的胃里一阵翻江倒海，连同着小腹传来一阵刺痛。詹姆斯忍着胸闷和燥热，喘息着说：“我听不懂你在说什么。”

“索尔一喝醉就什么都说，亲爱的，”他的手再一次开始抚摸詹姆斯的脸颊，惹得詹姆斯在战栗中猛地偏过头，“我真嫉妒那个Alpha。”

詹姆斯觉得周遭一片混乱，低着头大力喘气——他天真地认为多一点空气会让他好受一点。

“你不太对劲，”朗姆洛把脸贴近他，语气里透露着关切，“我可以帮你。”紧接着，就在黑发的Alpha闭上眼睛作势要再俯身啃噬他的时候，他逮到机会使尽浑身力气把面前的人推开。虽然也只推开了一丁点，不过他抓准了难逢的时机从他怀里钻了出去，不顾一切地朝走廊另一头逃去。

“我不明白你在说什么，”他回过头，看到满天的白色窗帘就像盖住灵柩的、无主的、败者的旗帜，而他也知道嘴里发出的无力声音在阵阵颤抖，“如果...如果你不想被立刻赶出这间房子，我奉劝你别再提什么无稽之谈。”

TBC

注释1：

之前提到过罗杰斯家的生意是烟草和酒。

禁酒令【从1920年1月17日凌晨0时，美国宪法第18号修正案——禁酒法案（又称“伏尔斯泰得法案”）正式生效。 根据这项法律规定，凡是制造、售卖乃至于运输酒精含量超过0.5%以上的饮料皆属违法。自己在家里喝酒不算犯法，但与朋友共饮或举行酒宴则属违法，最高可被罚款1000美元及监禁半年。 21岁以上的人才能买到酒，并需要出示年龄证明，而且只能到限定的地方购买。】


	10. Chapter 10

这天晚上，娜塔莎急促的脚步声响彻了斯塔克家西边的三层楼梯。

“你快跟我来！”

她没有敲门就把史蒂夫的房门推开。史蒂夫阳台的落地窗虚掩着，吹近来屋外蔷薇花旖旎的脂粉味。屋内的人正在脱下白的的打底衫，有些尴尬地看着破门而入的女子。

“跟我走，”她说，“出事了。”

“出了什么事？”他连忙套回已经卷到肩膀的衣服，抄起搭在床铺上的外套就往外走。

娜塔莎没有回答，只是带着他飞奔下楼，直接从西侧的小门钻了出去。史蒂夫本以为他们要去车库，却没想到娜塔莎直接把他带向了码头。上一次他俩出现在这里，娜塔莎可是狠狠地赏了他一拳头。而他现在看到她神色慌张，飞快地奔跑在狭长的木桩之上，史蒂夫非但没有感到解气，反倒开始心里唐突起来。

码头的尽头停着一辆小艇。那艘舰艇还没有被归位，而是只用一根绳子和锚固定住，在漆黑的海面上摇晃。娜塔莎把绳子往回拉扯，然后把绳子交到史蒂夫手里，自己先跳了上去。随后她示意史蒂夫也赶紧上来，便向前排的驾驶舱走去。

史蒂夫把船锚收拾好，走到船舱里，看到娜塔莎的背影对着他，而他们的正前方，一抹绿色的光晕就像一艘灯塔似的忽闪忽闪。

“詹姆斯，”正在开船的人听闻他进来的声音，稍稍回过头来看了他一眼，似乎在用她防备的颜色来确认什么，“他的发情期提前到了。”

“什么，”史蒂夫微微一震，“他吃抑制剂了吗？”

他心里感到忐忑，面颊感到灼热，大脑感到混沌。那一刻他只是隐约记得，那一次出事也是和抑制剂有关。

“抑制剂对他不起作用，”娜塔莎的语气很平静，过了一会才用自言自语的声音说道，“他喊你的名字。”

史蒂夫感觉自己的喉咙被人掐住了，但他的眼睛还能看见前方炙热的绿光，几乎要从遥远的对岸直接散射着延伸到触手可及的地方。

快开到巴恩斯家悬崖下的码头时，娜塔莎特地关掉了马达，静静地，借着来时的力道让船慢慢往前滑。快到触及到那围栏时，娜塔莎不知从哪里变出变出一串钥匙，把上着锁的栏杆打开。两人静悄悄地沿着依悬崖而建的阶梯往上走，穿过夜晚静谧的花圃，不一会就到了别墅主楼的后门。娜塔莎弯着腰，顺便把史蒂夫的身板也按下来，提防着四周，然后轻轻开门进去。

这一系列的举动让史蒂夫的脉搏越跳越快。而当他真正走到二楼那间紧闭的房门面前时，几乎都难以维持自己人之为人的完整。

娜塔莎走在前面，她在詹姆斯的房门口停下，握着门把手，突然反身揪住史蒂夫的衣领，“你应该知道分寸，否则我立刻杀了你。”

“你放心，让我进去看看他吧，”史蒂夫连忙说。其实他心里也不知道凭什么能给出这样的承诺。

娜塔莎依旧神情凝重地看着他，迟疑了一会，放开他说：“我在门口，有事叫我。”

史蒂夫推门走进去时，只闻到一阵熟透了的信息素，有点像是一地橙花散落在雨后的青苔石板上，还浇上了一勺熟到软烂的覆盆子。可他并没有看到詹姆斯，而身后娜塔莎则迅速地捂着鼻子把门合上了。

他继续往里走，终于在床边的地毯上找到了蜷缩着的人。

“巴基，你还好吗？”他慌忙走上前去查看。

“史蒂夫，”詹姆斯抬起头来，缓缓睁开那一双狭长又温润的大眼睛。钢蓝色的双眸镶嵌在他红通通的脸颊上，就像两团最热的火焰燃烧在火把上。

“是我。”

他连忙附上前去想抱住他，可动作到一半又停了下来，他想起之前的种种，就不敢去触碰他。

可是詹姆斯却毫不留情。看清来人之后直接扑上去搂住史蒂夫的脖子，然后捏住他的脸往他的嘴上咬了一口。大约是因为神志不清的原因，詹姆斯这一咬并不准确，碰上的是史蒂夫的嘴角和其下方坚硬的牙齿。詹姆斯突然有些受挫，转过脸去生气似的喘息。

史蒂夫自然要顺遂他的意思，连忙把薄唇微启，一边抚摸他撇开的脸颊一边把自己的嘴唇拱手奉上。可他又不敢直接吻下去，只好把脸拉到与詹姆斯合适的距离，等他来取用。詹姆斯回过头之后只是看着他，橙花、青苔和覆盆子的味道直逼史蒂夫的鼻腔。史蒂夫听着詹姆斯的气息稍有平缓，但他感到他自己呼吸明显加重。

可接下来的事才叫他目瞪口呆。詹姆斯待到气息平稳一点，便铆足力气撕开了上衣，牛角做的扣子崩开了两颗，在远处的地板上传来清脆又沉闷的撞击声。他赤裸着身子，忽然一下站了起来，脚步不稳地晃了两下，蕴蕴地喊他：“史蒂夫…”

然后他失去重心似的，一屁股跌坐在床上。

史蒂夫已经很久没有见过这样的场景了，他看着詹姆斯半裸的上身，遥想起在柏林见到的佩加蒙神殿里的雕塑，感觉本已经绷紧的下身正在硬到发疼。

他屈膝跪到床前，试探性地伸出手附上詹姆斯挂在床沿的双腿。这一带的信息素气味十足浓郁，史蒂夫寻着源泉找去，轻轻拨开了詹姆斯的双膝。

“史蒂夫，”上方传来一声短促的喟唤。

“我在，巴基，”他赶紧直起上身，抬手抚上詹姆斯的后颈，拉近与他的距离，他们的额头碰到一起，“别怕。”

史蒂夫看着他的眼睛，直到确定詹姆斯已经不打算再说话，才继续俯下身去。他的双腿间已经被沁湿了，而那里正是馥郁芬芳的来源之一。史蒂夫感到自己Alpha的本能要急不可耐地冲出身体，但理智告诉他万不可再次僭越。

他解开了詹姆斯的腰带和拉链，然后轻轻抚着他的臀肉让他配合着抬起屁股把裤子剥下来。这一脱可了不得，收不住的Omega信息素扑面而来，伴随着湿哒哒的液体和暖呼呼的银丝，简直是直接从他的身体里垮了出来。史蒂夫顺着大腿紧实的线条，把左手滑向他汁水横流的肉穴。

“啊，史蒂夫…”詹姆斯本看着在腿间认真工作的人，却不料下体被实实在在地被Alpha粗粝的手指给摸了一道，弄得他一阵局部的痉挛。

“巴基，”史蒂夫突然停下动作，詹姆斯觉得有种被挖空了的错觉，“等我一下。”

说着他起身冲进房内的盥洗室。詹姆斯听到一阵窸窸窣窣的水声，这声音挠得他难受。

没过半分钟史蒂夫就跑了出来，继续跪到他的腿间。接着他看到那颗金色的脑袋低了下去，他几乎看到了史蒂夫预先探出来的粉红色舌尖，活像毒蛇见到猎物时才吞吐的蛇信。詹姆斯刚想阻止，史蒂夫却已经开始舔弄他下面的沟壑。詹姆斯本能地防御，收紧了肉穴上的花瓣，然而事与愿违地挤出更多体液来，恨不得直喷送进了史蒂夫的嘴里。

这使他即使在浑浑噩噩的灼烧感中也感到无比羞耻。

而接下来的动作更让他不能自持。史蒂夫先用被空气浸透发凉的舌尖重重地舔了两下他的穴口，然后直接把那根灵巧的舌头给勾了进去。詹姆斯感到下身的软肉正包裹着另一块灵活的肉块，而那个肉块正在操弄自己，把自己紧俏的内壁倒成属于它的形状。他看到那颗金色的脑袋两侧粗壮的手臂正打开着，带动他背后石块一样的蝴蝶肌也被雕琢出来。詹姆斯有些手足无措，他感觉史蒂夫的嘴唇和舌头就像一把坚硬的火漆印章，而他的肉穴就是一滩融化了的蜡油，正在被他打上标签，勾勒出只属于他的图案。

“史蒂夫，不，”詹姆斯几乎被他弄得找不到言语，舌头缓缓的抽插和厚重的舔舐弄得他恨不得跪地求饶。

然而连这种本能的想法都只是奢望。史蒂夫把持着他的双膝，他根本找不到机会跪下来，只好半挺着身子坚持，但也就越发能把金发Alpha的每一个动作都看清。

史蒂夫抽插地越来越深，还时不时更换方向，似乎要把每一处内壁都照顾完全。詹姆斯看他几乎要把鼻子都埋到他的深棕色的毛发之间。可无论他怎么呼唤，身下的人都无法空出嘴来回答他，哪怕是一句也好。

他再也受不了，往右边侧身向后倒去，任由身体的重量压在柔软的床垫上。

可是紧随着他身体短暂的放松，一只大手跟着他躺下的动作从床沿下伸了上来，寻找他上半身的躯体。詹姆斯被史蒂夫顶得弯了腰，在床垫上瑟缩着，刚好把从小腹到胸膛的一切都送到了Alpha的手里。看不到手上动作的男子有些不知轻重，上下齐发地都用上了最卖力的演出。

詹姆斯身体里堆积的快感越来越多，而且全部都在往身体的中央聚集。这种感觉他只经历过一次，而那次他都快记不清了。所以这次的肉欲就显得无比珍贵。他不愿意承认，但他确实想念那种感觉。况且这次的史蒂夫不携带任何征服的方式，反倒是呈现出屈服的诚意。他恍惚间感到悲恸，却又不愿意醒来。

没过多久，一阵阵绵长、悠远、席卷浑身的痉挛如潮水呼啸而来，詹姆斯隐约感到是高潮来临了。

接着他发觉史蒂夫离开了他的肉穴，忽然如一头雄狮一般支撑着他两侧的床垫，宛若惊鸿地降临在他的头顶。

“我还以为我又要怀孕了。”

詹姆斯闭着眼，笑意盈盈的，根本不知道自己在说些什么。独留金发的Alpha眼里渗透出惊惧。

TBC


End file.
